


I'm With You Till the End

by hollabackgirll



Series: Till the End [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Father-Daughter Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:44:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8944138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollabackgirll/pseuds/hollabackgirll
Summary: Steve and Danny both have feelings for each other, but are oblivious to the other's feelings. While trying to figure out their relationship, Steve is thrown a curveball when he finds out he has a daughter he didn't know about.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first story so go easy on me. Just so you know, Catherine will be in this, but I hate her so she won't be protrayed too positively (; Also, Grace will of course be in this, but she'll be 7. Comments are greatly appreciated!

It all started on a regular Friday. The day was filled with boring paperwork as there were no new cases to attend to. Danny could see Chin and Kono working at their desks, Kono the most amusing with her frustrated/bored out of her mind look, she had going on. Then there was Steve. His crazy, reckless, idiotic, adventurous, very attractive, outgoing, cute partner. No, he was not in love. He refused to be; they were best friends and that was that...Oh, who was he kidding, he was head over heels.

Steve was bored, and that was a major understatement. He had sat in his chair for practically the whole day doing nothing but paperwork. Not a lot had been accomplished, however, because his mind kept wavering to the short, blue-eyed blonde across the hall. His cute wrinkles that form around his eyes when he laughs, his hand motions when he started ranting, his soft, fluffy hair. Yes, he was in love with his partner. Was he ever going to tell Danny? Hell no.

Glancing at the clock, Steve realized it was finally 5 o'clock and was so relieved. "Hey guys, go ahead and head on home. We can finish it up on Monday."

Kono sighed. "Thank god, I was starting to fall asleep. See ya later boss."

"Kono you were sleeping, I don't know what you mean by "starting"," chuckled Chin as he too, left the building. "See ya Steve."

Steve laughed and waved them out. "Hey Danno, how about some pizza at my place. Pretty sure the Mets are playing tonight?"

"Pizza sounds fantastic right now Steven. No pineapples though. Don't think I didn't notice that sly grin you unsuccessfully tried to hide from me just now. I know you too well buddy." Way too well.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Steve replied with an oblivious, innocent look on his face as they walked out of the building.

"I'll head on home and shower and pick up the pizza on the way to your place. I feel all icky and sweaty and need to shower, so yes, I do have to stop by my place. Sound good?" Danny asked, excited to finally get to spend some alone time with Steve. With the kidnapping case earlier in the week, they hadn't had much time to hang out.

Steve nodded, "See you in 30."

H

5

O

Sitting down on the couch, they were arguing back and forth while enjoying their delicious pizza. Steve noticed that every time Danny would start arguing, he would move his whole body, slowly inching closer to Steve. Whether this was on purpose or he was doing it unconsciously, Steve liked it.

"Steven the Red Sox suck. I don't care what you say, I will forever think they suck. Mets all the way."

Honestly, Steve could care less about baseball, but he always loved to get Danny all riled up. "I'm just saying Danny, have you seen the stats for this season so far? The Mets aren't doing too hot. The Red Sox on the other-" Steve was interrupted by the sound of the doorbell.

"Well go get it Steve. It'll give me time to cool down and think about an intelligent response to whatever bullshit you were about to sprout on me."

Steve grinned and winked at him while walking away. He opened the door to see a middle-aged woman with blonde hair staring at him. "Hi, I'm looking for a Steve McGarrett?"

"That's me. How can I help you?" Steve asked curiously, noticing something moving behind the lady.

"My name is Lexi Scott. I work for Child Services. I'm here about your daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope that first chapter wasn't too bad, lol. This chapter doesn't have too much McDanno, but it explains alot about Steve and his daughter. Hope you enjoy it!

Steve stood there completely still, shocked. "Excuse me? I think there's been a misunderstanding." As soon as he said that, he saw the girl who had been hiding behind Ms. Scott appear more clearly. "Madison?"

"You remember me?" the girl asked, surprised.

"Of course I remember you sweety. I don't know if you know this but I've known you since you were born. Your mom and me were very good friends. You've grown so much since I last saw you! How old are you now? 14? 15?"

Ms. Scott jumped in, "Mr. McGarrett, I think it's better that we talk about this inside, privately," looking towards Madison.

"Of course, come in."

"There you are babe, what took so long?" Danny asked, until he saw the two girls witn Steve.

"Danny, I'll explain later. Could you wait outside with Madison for a little?" while pointing towards the girl. Danny looked at her; she couldn't be older than 16, with her black hair down, long and wavy. She looked uncomfortable.

"Yea of course babe. Come on Madison, how about we go out back?"

After they had left the room, Steve and Lexi sat down. "I'm really confused here Ms. Scott, you're telling me that Madison is my daughter? I've known her since she was born and her mother, Shannon, and me have been close friends for years. She told me who the father was, that he was a bad guy that she had gotten mixed up with and had gotten her pregnant accidently. As soon as she told him he was pregnant, he left. I haven't talked to her in a while, but-"

"Actually Mr. McGarrett, I probably should have told you earlier, but Shannon, she's um.. she past away. 2 months ago. I'm so sorry, I thought you had known. After she died, her will was brought to light and described how she wanted Madison to be put into her biological father's care, which is you. When Madison was about 7 years old, the man you thought was her biological father, Kyle, came back into Shannon's life, claiming he had changed and wanted to be there for them. After months together, they got married, but a couple years later, Kyle started to become abusive. I was first brought into the situation then because I had to ask Madison about the bruises she had that her teachers at school had reported. She claimed she got them playing softball and Shannon was too scared to say anything about Kyle, so they stayed together. At first, it appeared that Shannon's will had gone missing, so we had no choice but to leave her in Kyle's custody. Recently, however, the will turned up."

Steve was speechless. How had all of this gone on without him knowing? Him and Shannon had been friends when he was on duty in the Navy since his first few years. He'd thought she would have told him if something was going on. Sure they hadn't talked a lot recently, but still. "So you're saying that, what, Madison's mine?"

"In Shannon's will she wanted Madison to be in your care, instead of Kyle's for obvious reasons. Of course we had to determine if she is indeed yours, so we did a DNA test, and yes Mr. McGarrett, Madison is your daughter."

There were so many feelings and thoughts going through his mind and body right now. He was a father? He didn't know anything about being a father, he didn't exactly have a good example as a kid. Could he do this? He'd already missed so much of her life, was he ready to just jump in and be a father? He certainly couldn't leave her in the care of that abusive asshole. Okay breathe, Steve. You're a Navy SEAL, you can do this. "So how exactly does this work?"

"Well, provided that you're willing to take her in, we-"

"I am. I mean, um, I will take her in. She's my daughter," he said confidently. He could do this. He was feeling excited, he has a daughter!

Lexi smiled brightly, "That's great Mr. McGarrett, god knows that girl needs a good home. How it works is I will fill out all the paperwork and drop by again tomorrow with it ready for you to sign. Now I have to warn you, even after you sign the papers and make her legally, in your care, she could still be taken away from you. Kyle is fighting to keep her."

That dick. There's no way I'm letting him near her ever again. "How is he allowed to do that, he should be in prison for fuck's sake!" he replied angrily.

"I understand your frustration sir, but there's nothing we can do. Madison and Shannon were never willing to confess the truth so we have no legitimate proof that he abused them," she replied sadly. "I've known that girl for a very long time and she's been through a lot, you need to understand that this won't be easy. She's undergone intensive psychological and emotional abuse."

His heart broke to hear that. How could he have let this happen? Why didn't Shannon tell me? "I understand ma'am, but she's my daughter and it's time I be a part of her life."

"I'm so glad to hear that, sir. So, I should be back tomorrow around noon, if that's alright. Madison can stay here tonight or come with me and I can bring her back tomorrow, it's up to you."

"She can stay tonight, if she's okay with that. Maybe you should go ask her? Also, how aware is she of the current situation?"

Lexi sighed, "Well, she knows you're her real father and that she might be moving in with you. That's it. Let me go ask her."

As Lexi walked outside, Danny walked back inside. "So what the hell was that about Steve?!"

"Where do I even begin. Long story short, Madison is my daughter and is being put into my care because her mother, who I've known since my early Navy days, past away 2 months ago. Her mother, Shannon, was married to a very abusive man, who Madison has been staying with since Shannon's death. God Danny, I can't imagine what that girl has been through. Danny, how am I going to do this? Do you think I can do this? Shit."

"Steve, look at me. Everything is going to be fine okay. You'll be a great father, I've seen how you are with Grace, you can do this babe. I have total faith in you. And don't forget you have me...and Kono and Chin. We got your back. I'm with you till the end okay?" Danny looked straight into Steve's eyes and could see the pure, raw emotion there. Fuck. He loved this man so much. "But, I just want to make sure that you've thought this through babe. Being a dad, well it's hard work. Are you sure you're up for it?"

Steve looked him in the eyes and nodded. He could so do this. He had Danny after all.

As Lexi walked back in, Madison in tow, she answered, "Madison will be staying with you tonight, then." She looked at Madison, "Now if you need anything, you call me okay sweetheart?" Madison nodded at her. Lexi gave her a hug, and walked closer towards Steve and Danny. "I think it's time I officially introduced you. Madison, this is your father, Steve McGarrett, Steve, this is your daughter, Madison DeSilva."

Steve looked at her with such fondness and stuck his hand out for a handshake, but took it back, and gave her a hug instead. Moments later, he felt arms wrap around him. Steve knelt down and asked, "Do you remember me at all sweety?"

She looked at him with a sad smile. "I remember when you came to visit me and mom for my 8th birthday and won me a stuffed animal at the carnival." She bit her lip and looked up at him, "I still have it. Over the years, mom would show me pictures of you and how you were such a great man. Even if I wanted to, there was no way mom would let me forget you." While they were talking, Danny was showing Lexi out.

When Danny returned, he looked at Steve and saw the pure love in his eyes as he talked with Madison. Yeah, Steve could definitely do this.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I hope you guys like the story so far hehe. I'm super new to this so if it sucks, I'm sorry. If you guys have suggestions, please let me know! Reviews are greatly appreciated ((:

*One week later*

Steve was washing the dishes while Madison cleaned the table. Over the past week, Steve had learned a lot about Madison. At first, she was really shy, still is actually, but he's been trying to break her out of the shell she's created. He's also realized she's 14, going to be a freshman in high school this year, has her mom's way of talking, beautiful, has a very interesting sense of humor, has his personality/quirks (she also LOVES to swim), plays softball, and can very easily settle into her Indian tendencies. Shannon was half Indian-half white, and so is Madison, but you can clearly see her brown features: she has black, wavy/curly hair, her skin is tan, but more brown, and looks a lot like her mom. She's the first Indian he knows to have green eyes; at least she got that from him.

Madison looked over at Steve questioningly, "Why are you staring at me?" Steve had been amazing since they first met. He always made sure she felt at home and constantly checked that she was doing okay and always asked if she needed anything. At times, he could be overbearing, but she still loved it. She hasn't been able to call him dad yet, it just didn't seem right. Madison stood there thinking; she remembered him from when she was a kid, but he's been out of her life for the past 6 years. He had to earn the title, but from what she could tell, he probably would soon.

"Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as a daughter."

Ah, there it is. Since Madison arrived, Steve has been constantly saying sweet things and apologizing for not being in her life and kept reassuring her that if he had known before, he would have stayed to raise her. She believed him. She could see the look in his eyes when he talked about how sad he was that he missed so much of her life. Well, technically she wasn't supposed to hear that, but she heard him talking to Danny about it.

"Thanks Steve, that means a lot to me," Madison told him with a bright smile on her face. While she finished cleaning the table, she heard the doorbell ring. Seeing that Steve was still washing the dishes she told him, "Don't worry, I got it!" She opened the door to see a medium-sized brunette staring at her. She was very pretty and was wearing a tank top and shorts over a bikini.

"Um, hi. Is Steve there?"

"Yeah, one second." Madison called to him inside, "Steve, there's someone here to see you." She looked back at the woman, "Just give him a sec." She walked back towards the kitchen to finish cleaning up and saw Steve walk up to the door.

As Steve got to the door, he saw Catherine standing there. They were still technically "dating", but he had been meaning to break it off and stay friends. "Oh hey Cath! Come on in."

"Thanks Steve," she replied as she gave him a quick kiss. "So who was that?"

Well shit. Steve forgot to think about how to explain this to Cath. "It's kind of a long story, but the short version is that she's my daughter and she's living with me from now on." Cath looked at Steve with a blank expression. Realizing he'd have to explain the whole thing, he brought her to the kitchen, sat her down, and explained. 20 minutes later and Catherine had yet to say anything. Steve kept quiet, waiting for her to say something, knowing this was a lot to handle.

"So you have a daughter?" she said quietly. Then, she looked up at him with a calm and happy face and said, "I'm sure this must have been a shock to you but I hope you know I'll be here if you need anything. Anything at all."

Steve relaxed in his chair, relieved that he wouldn't have to deal with Catherine freaking out. "Thanks Cath, that means a lot."

"So, can I meet her?"

"Oh yeah, I think she's in her room." Steve called out to Madison, "Madison, could you come down here?" He heard her footsteps coming down the wooden staircase. "Madison, there's someone I want you to meet. This is Catherine, my-"

"Girlfriend. I'm his girlfriend."

Okay then. Girlfriend it is. "Cath, this is my daughter Madison."

Madison smiled warily at the lady, sensing some bad vibes from her, but chose to ignore it, knowing it was probably due to the unfamiliar environment she was in. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Catherine replied cooly.

Sensing tension from Catherine, Madisom looked at her father and asked, "I'm in the mood for a swim, is it okay if I go swim for a little while?"

Steve smiled at her, "Yeah, of course sweet pea. Just be careful."

H

5

O

"So Madison met Catherine yesterday." Steve was chatting with Danny at the mall, while Madison was in the fitting room. Steve asked Danny to tag along, stating that he hated shopping but needed to take Madison and could Danny please come with them so it's not boring or awkward. On top of that, Madison insisted Danny come; she was growing fond of Danny and was very comfortable around him. Now how could Danny say no to them?

"Damn, really? That must've been interesting. How'd it go?" Although Danny knew Steve and Catherine still had a "thing," it still stung to think about it. Damn he had it bad.

"It was good, though I was a little annoyed that Catherine introduced herself as my girlfriend. I mean yeah, we're kind of dating but I wouldn't call her my girlfriend. Other than that, it was fine I think. Madison seemed a little uncomfortable, I don't know maybe it's just me."

"I wouldn't be too worried about it. This is really new to her; she's in a whole new state where she doesn't really know anyone, she must be a little overwhelmed. And why wouldn't you introduce Cath as your girlfriend, isn't she?" Danny asked, genuinely curious.

"Yeah, you're right. Now I feel bad, maybe I've been pushing too much on her too soon? And to be quite honest, I was planning on ending things with Catherine. I'm not sure though, I have to think about it some more. I still really like her, I just don't know if I'm as into it anymore, ya know?"

Hmm, Steve might break up with Catherine. Maybe this is Danny's chance to- no there was no way. Steve didn't like him like that and it was time he accepted that. As soon as Danny was about to reply, Madison walked out of the fitting room carrying a very small pile of clothes.

"Okay, I'm ready to go," she told them. She felt bad enough that Steve had to buy her a bunch of stuff for her room, but clothes too? It was too much.

As if he could read her mind, Steve looked at her with a strict expression, "Madison, you can buy whatever you want sweety. I know you think I'm spending too much, but I want to, honestly. You're my daughter, this is part of my job," he said, while smiling at her.

As if sensing her objection, Danny convinced her, "Honestly, Madison it is. That's coming from a father to an 11 year old (A/N: I changed Grace's age because it worked better with the story). Dads have to spoil their kids, it's like a law."

Looking at both of them shyly, Madison accepted defeat, "Okay, I guess there's a couple more stuff I could get," she said as she walked away. Danny winked at Steve.

H

5

O

After the three returned to Casa McGarrett, Madison went upstairs to put away all her new clothes and set up more of her room, while the duo grabbed two beers and went outside to relax on the lanai. Sipping his beer, Steve looked at Danny. "You should bring Grace over later. I really want her to meet Madison."

Danny glanced at Steve, trying not to look directly at him. The sun was hitting Steve's face at a perfect angle, making him look even more like a greek-god than per usual. "Yeah, I have Grace this weekend, and I'm sure she'd love to meet her."

Steve looked back at Danny, ready to reply when his phone rang. Looking at the screen, he saw it was Chin. He answered, "Hey Chin, what's up?"

"Hey brah, just wanted to know how much beer you wanted me to bring for tonight?"

"Tonight?"

"Yeah...tonight? Remember we're having a barbeque at your place?"

Shit. The barbeque. He'd been so busy with Madison that he completely forgot. "Um, a couple cases should be fine Chin, thanks. I'll see you and Malia later."

"See ya, brah."

Danny looked at Steve, realization glossing over his face. "Oh yea, the barbeque. I'm supposed to bring chips. Who's coming again?"

"Chin, Malia, Kono, Adam, Kamekono, Catherine, and you and Grace."

Danny cringed. Great, Catherine was coming. He'd get to suffer for a couple hours tonight, having to be surrounded by the love of his life and his "not actual girlfriend." "Well, I better head out to grab Grace and stuff. I'll see you in a couple hours," Danny said and rushed out of the house. Steve stared after him wondering what that was all about. He figured he'd have to go tell Madison about tonight. Walking upstairs, he went into Madison's room and saw she was hanging up some clothes. "Need any help?"

"No thanks Steve, I got it," she smiled in answer.

"Okay, well I just came up to tell you that we're having a barbeque over here tonight. Chin, Kono, Danny, and Catherine'll be here, and you can finally meet Grace!"

"Sounds like fun!" she replied.

H

5

O

6 o'clock came soon enough and the first to arrive was Catherine. When Madison heard the door ring, she called to Steve who was still changing, "I got it!" She opened the door and saw Catherine. "Oh, hi Catherine," she said with a smile. Catherine barely glanced at her as she walked past Madison.

"Where's Steve?"

"Oh he's upstairs, but he's still-" Catherine already starting walking upstairs. Okay then, this'll be a fun night.

30 minutes later and everyone had arrived. Kono was last to come, and as soon as Madison saw her, she got up and hugged Kono cheerily. The first time Madison and Kono met, they immediately hit it off.

Kono smiled brightly at her, "Hey kiddo! How was shopping with your dad and Danny? Did they argue a lot?"

"Oh not too much, only like 99% of the time."

Danny fake laughed, "Haha, very funny missy." Madison just laughed and smiled at Danny.

"What, it's not my fault you guys acts like an old married couple." With that remark, everyone started laughing. Everyone except Danny, Steve, and Catherine.

Sensing the tension, Kono volunteered to go grab some more beers from the fridge inside. "I'll join you," Catherine said. When they were inside, Catherine started talking to Kono. "So what's the deal with Steve's daughter? She's kind of weird right? Like she seems kind of stand-offish and rude. Steve only talks about her now, and it's really annoying. I don't like her. I think she's trying to take advantage of Steve. She's playing the innocent little girl act and trying to gain sympathy from Steve. It's horrible." As she was saying that, Madison had walked inside to help with the drinks. Hearing what she said, Madison immediately walked back outside, a sad look adorning her face.

Danny, who wasn't paying attention to the conversation taking place, looked up and saw Madison's face; the poor thing was almost in tears. Trying not to make a scene, Danny slowly got up from the table and followed Madison out towards the water's edge. "Hey sweety, is everything okay?" Madison wouldn't look at him. He inched closer towards her, looking at her face and realized she was crying. "Madison, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," Madison replied. She didn't want to make a big deal out of it.

"Obviously it's not nothing since you're crying. Just tell me what's wrong sweety."

"Honestly, it's nothing Danny. Just something Catherine said.

Danny became angry. What had Catherine said that made Madison cry? "What'd she say sweety, you can tell me, don't worry." So, Madison explained to Danny what she had said, and suffice to say that Danny was angry. He was fucking pissed. That bitch thought she could say that stuff with no reasoning whatsoever. He was going to give her a piece of his mind.

Sensing Danny was about to go confront Catherine, Madison stopped him. "Danny, please don't say anything. I don't want Steve to think I don't like her." She looked at him with pleading eyes, face still fresh with tears. He sighed, hugged her, and relented. "Fine, I won't say anything."

They walked back towards the table. Madison sat next to Grace on the sand and helped her build a sandcastle. Grace, of course, within minutes of meeting Madison grew attached. Danny could tell Madison loved her too. He was so glad they got along; he knew that as they grew up, they would be even closer.

H

5

O

It was nearing 10 o'clock when everyone was starting to clear out. It was just Danny, Grace, and Catherine left. As Catherine was getting up to leave, she noticed Steve, Danny, and Grace had all headed inside and it was only Madison and her outside. It was the perfect opportunity. Catherine walked up to Madison and said, "Look Madison I don't know what act you're playing here, trying to make everyone feel bad for you, but I'm not buying it. You're a worthless, little kid who doesn't deserve to have Steve McGarrett as a father." In tears, Madison sprinted inside, only to ram straight into a pissed off looking Danny.

"Danny, you promised." She forced him to look at her. Sighing, he turned around and went back inside with Madison. While Catherine was still outside cleaning up, Madison was inside the kitchen with Steve doing the dishes. Danny and Grace were sitting at the kitchen table, chatting.

Steve looked at Madison and asked: "So what do you think of Catherine? Do you like her?"

Not wanting to make Steve upset, she nodded at him, "Yeah, she's great," she answered with as convincing as a smile as she thought she could make.

"Oh that's it. I can't stand here and let you say this," Danny exclaimed walking towards Steve and Madison. "Steve, Madison's lying to you."

Madison interrupted him, "Danny, you promised!"

"I'm sorry sweety, but your father needs to know," Danny replied. Meanwhile, Steve stood in between the two, utterly clueless as to what was going on. As Danny was about to continue, Catherine walked in. She walked straight up to Steve, gave him a kiss and asked, "Hey guys, what's going on?" She looked at Madison with a fake concerned face and asked, "Is everything okay, Madison?"

"OH THAT'S IT! Gracie, cover your ears. Listen up bitch, I know exactly what kind of shit you've been saying-"

"Danny, you don't need to do this," Madison said.

"No, sweety let me finish." Madison sunk back. "I know exactly what kind of shit you've been saying to that poor girl right there and I will not stand it. Just because Steve's attention hasn't revolved around you lately doesn't mean you can treat that girl like shit, okay?"

Steve stood there confused, looking at Madison and Danny for an explanation. Danny looked at Madison, "Go ahead Madison, tell your dad what Catherine said."

Madison took a deep breathe and confessed to Steve everything Catherine had said. To say he was angry, was putting it nicely. Knowing something bad was about to happen, Danny led Madison and Grace outside. Remnants of the conversation could be heard, ending with an audible, "-and stay the fuck away from me and my daughter!"

When Steve returned, all four of them were quietly sitting outside. Sensing their need to be alone, Danny said, "Okay well me and Grace had better head home."

"Danny, don't be stupid. You drank too much and are too tired to drive, stay here tonight," Steve exclaimed with an obvious tone.

"Yeah, yeah alright."

After Danny and Grace headed inside, Steve looked at Madison. "Look sweetheart, I'm so sorry that Catherine had said all those horrible things to you. You have to know that none of it was true, okay? I am so blessed to have you as my daughter. Next time, I want you to promise me you'll tell me when there's something wrong or if someone says stuff to you like that, okay? You don't deserve it."

Nodding at him with tears in her eyes, "Okay Steve, thank you." She got up and hugged him, while whispering, "I love you."

Steve smiled, "I love you too, sweet pea."

After heading inside and saying their good nights, Steve was sitting on the couch, staring blankly. Danny walked into the room and sat down right next to Steve. Knowing that he would talk when he was ready, Danny waited patiently for Steve. 10 minutes later and Steve said, "I thought she was different. I really did. How did I not notice this before, Danny? I'm a horrible father."

"Now listen up, Steven. You are not a bad father, you hear me. I wouldn't have even known if I hadn't looked at Madison and heard the conversation. Catherine is a bitch, end of story, okay?" Danny grabbed Steve's chin and looked him directly in the eye, "Okay?"

Steve gulped. All he could see was love in Danny's eyes that made Steve, a Navy SEAL, feel all gooey inside and made him want to melt into a little puddle. They sat there looking into each other's eyes for a few moments, until their mouths were pressed against each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLLLLYYYY! Haha. Hope this chapter was a good one (: Please reviewwww


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! So, I'm changing the rating of the story to M because I feel like it's more appropriate, but I'll still let you know if an M-rated scene is coming up, because there won't be a TON. This chapter is M rated though hehe. Hope you like it ((:

Danny soon broke the kiss. He stood up quickly, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that. I'm going to head to bed, good night." How could he be so stupid? Steve and Catherine just ended things moments ago and there was no way Steve was interested in him like that. As he was about to walk away, he felt his arm being grabbed. He didn't move. "Steve, let go of my arm."

"Not until you turn around."

Sighing, Danny turned around, avoiding direct eye contact with Steve. "There. Now let me go."

Steve slowly lifted Danny's chin up so their eyes could meet. "Danny, I know what you're thinking right now, and it's not true. You want to know the real reason why I was thinking of ending things with Catherine? It's because I have feelings for you and I didn't think it'd be fair to her to keep dating when I felt..feel so strongly about you. I love you Danny, always have, always will."

Danny looked into Steve's eyes and saw nothing but honesty. His heart was beating so fast and his hands were getting sweaty. Was this really happening? Steve felt the same way about him? As Danny was about to say something, Steve stopped him with a gentle kiss. After a few seconds, Steve looked into Danny's eyes and smiled. Danny knew right then and there that this was real. "I love you too, Steve, you can't even imagine how much." Steve's smile grew as he brought their lips together, this kiss fiercer and more passionate than the last.

Danny was in heaven; he moved his hands, playing with hairs at the back of Steve's neck, while Steve moved his hands into the back pockets of Danny's pants. Danny moaned in appreciation at the contact, giving Steve the opportunity to slip his tongue inside, where both their tongues battled for dominance. While the kisses began to get more heated, Danny pushed Steve onto the couch, straddling his lap, without breaking contact. Steve moaned at the feeling of Danny on top of him. Steve reached for the hem of Danny's shirt, when Danny abruptly pushed away from Steve. Seeing the pout on Steve's face, he quickly reassured him, "Babe, put that face away. I just realized that Grace and Madison are here. Maybe we should postpone this," he stated as he waved his hand between the two of them.

Realizing Danny was right, Steve relented, "Yeah, you're right. But don't think that this is over," he added with a sly smirk.

"Wouldn't dream of it babe. I better get on up to Grace, though. We still have to explain, whatever this is," as he gestured to the two of them, "to Madison and her."

"I want everything, Danno. I want to be your partner, both in and out of work. Yes, it's going to be difficult, but you are more than worth it. And, I completely agree. We shouldn't keep them in the dark, though I think Madison already suspects something," he chuckled.

Danny laughed alongside him. "Probably. That girl is one smart cookie. Probably got it from her mom's side, huh?" he joked.

"Haha, very funny babe. But we better head on up." Steve planted a sweet kiss onto Danny's lips, which Danny heartily reciprocated. After a few moments, they broke apart, locking everything up downstairs, and heading up to their rooms. "Night Danno, love you."

"Love you too babe."

H

5

O

The next morning, Steve woke up around 5 o'clock, ready to start his day with a swim. He grabbed his trunks, and headed downstairs when he ran directly into Madison coming out of her room. "Hey kiddo, why are you up so early?", he asked, wondering why a kid her age hadn't slept in on a Saturday. Sure it was summer time, so she's been catching up on some sleep, but it was still weird.

"Couldn't sleep. Thought I'd head out for a swim."

That brought a smile to his face. Despite all their differences, that was one thing they both had in common. "Come on, let's go together. See how fast you really are," he said with a smirk.

"Oh, I'm plenty fast, I just hope you can catch up with me," she added confidently. They headed out back and began to swim. After a couple miles, Steve looked over to see that Madison was still able to keep up with him. Damn, she's a good swimmer. An hour and a couple miles later, they both started to head back to shore. While walking up to the lanai, he looked at her proudly, "Mads, how'd you become such a great swimmer?" Noticing that she was yet to reply to his question, he thought maybe she felt uncomfortable by the nickname. "Hey kiddo, if you don't like the nickname-"

"Oh, no no sorry. I like it, I really do," she answered reassuredly, with a smile. "It's just been a long time since someone's given me a nickname. To answer your question though, I don't know where it came from. I started swimming when I was a kid and it kind of just came naturally to me. I've been swimming ever since. It's more of a relaxation technique than a hobby to me. There's something about being in the water that makes all the surroundings blur and makes my thoughts go away. It's like its just me and the ocean." When she glanced at him, she saw him looking at her with what looked like love and a little bit of pride in his eyes.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

H

5

O

As they headed inside, they could hear laughter coming from the kitchen. When they walked closer, they saw Grace and Danny with flour all over their clothes and faces, laughing hysterically. "What's going on in here?" Steve asked. Danny and Grace shared a look before each of them grabbed some flour and threw it at Madison and Steve. They both looked up in surprise. Steve, seeing the carton of eggs out, grabbed one and hauled it at Danny.

"STEVEN!" Danny shrieked. He glared at Steve, "Okay big guy, it's on."

20 minutes later and the four of them were covered, head to toes, with flour, eggs, whip cream, chocolate sauce, and an assortment of fruit. Looking at the mess they had made, they all started laughing. Madison had tears in her eyes and was looking at her father with such fondness. Yeah, she was liking it here.

After all four of them cleaned up the mess, and took showers, they came back downstairs and made pancakes. While eating breakfast, Steve and Danny kept sharing nervous looks, that made both Madison and Grace confused.

"Are you guys okay?", Madison finally asked. "You're acting really weird right now."

Knowing it was time to tell them, Steve looked at Danny in confirmation, "Girls, we've been meaning to tell you...that well..um...Danny and I are..well.."

"Dating. We're dating," Danny stated.

After a few awkward seconds, both girls started cracking up. "Yes, Chin owes us each $25 now!" Madison exclaimed. Steve and Danny glanced at each other.

"Are you telling me, young lady, that you and Gracie bet Chin on us getting together?", Steve asked. Madison started to shrink in her seat, while letting out a, "Maybe..."

"Uncle Steve, it wasn't just her and Uncle Chin. Auntie Kono and Uncle Kamekono noticed too!" Grace stated, excitedly.

Madison got up to give her dad a hug, as she whispered in his ear, "I'm happy for you, Steve. I can tell that Danny makes you very happy, and if you're happy, I'm happy."

That put a smile on his face. Why had he been so scared to tell her? He had the best daughter ever.

H

5

O

Steve unlocked the front door, headed to the couch, and collapsed. It'd been a long week with two new cases keeping everyone occupied. One was a drug smuggling case, the other a homicide. Fortunately, they were able to catch the culprits by the end of the week. Realizing he didn't hear anyone upstairs, he remembered that he'd have the house to himself this weekend becausek Madison was staying with Grace at Rachel's this weekend to go shopping and have some "girl time", is what Rachel said. Whatever that means. It'd been two weeks since Steve and Danny had told the girls about their relationship. Two long weeks. With their plates being full at work, they hadn't had any time alone together since that weekend. Hoping that he'd be able to see Danny this weekend, he pulled his phone out only to hear someone coming through the front door.

"Yo, Steven," Danny yelled. Perfect timing, Danno, Steve thought. Danny walked into the living room, carrying a box of pizza. Sitting down on the couch, right next to Steve, he planted a kiss on Steve, pulled away, and turned the TV on, "Hey babe."

Steve's stomach growled at the smell of the pizza. He quickly grabbed a piece and began watching the Met's game with Danny.

After finishing the whole box of pizza, the duo sat comfortably next to each other, watching the game. As soon as it ended, Steve went to reach for the remote, only to be stopped by Danny, who climbed on top of Steve, straddling his waist, and initiating a passionate kiss. Yeah, this works too, Steve thought. As Steve's hands moved across Danny's body, they paused on his lower back, slowly lowering themselves, till Steve could grip Danny's ass hard, resulting in Danny letting out a loud moan. Steve took the opportunity to explore Danny's mouuth with his tongue, fighting with Danny's to take control. Steve grabbed a handul of Danny's ass, using it as leverage to bring their bodies closer together. Danny began to grind on Steve, their crotches making contact through their clothes, eliciting moans from both Steve and Danny. Steve began to unbutton Danny's shirt, but soon grew impatient and ripped the shirt open, buttons. flying everything. Danny pulled back, "You neanderthal! You couldn't just unbotton it all the way like a normal human being?"

"Takes...too...long," Steve managed between kisses. Steve's hands roamed all over Danny, feeling his muscled and broad back. Steve lowered his mouth to Danny's jaw, pressing kisses lower and lower towards his collar bone, where he began to suck, wanting to leave a mark. Danny was his, and everyone would know it. Steve began to bite and suck harder, making Danny's moans loader. Once satisfied, Steve began moving towards Danny's nipple, sucking and biting it. Steve could feel Danny becoming harder.

Danny grabbed the hem of Steve's shirt, pulling it off. He began to suck down Steve's neck, finding the sweet spot just underneath his ear, making Steve let out a low growl. Damn, that was hot. "How about we take this somewhere more comfortable?" Danny suggested. Steve just smirked at Danny, kissing him with more fervor than before. Soon, Danny could feel Steve gripping his ass, lifting him up, leaving Danny no choice but to wrap his legs around Steve's waist, grinding their crotches together with increased friction, as Steve led them upstairs to his bedroom.

When they got to the bedroom, Steve threw Danny on the bed and pounced on him. Kissing him hard and groping Danny everywhere. He began to slowly tug on Danny's bottom lip with his teeth while fumbling with Danny's belt. Steve licked his way down Danny's lean and muscled abdomen, grabbing Danny's belt loops and pulling them down, with his underwear. Danny laid on Steve's bed, naked, and Steve couldn't help but admire the view. "Fuck, Danny, you're beautiful," he groaned out. Steve looked up to Danny's face only to see Danny begin to blush. Smiling at Danny, he palmed Danny's cheek in his hand, and stared into his eyes, "I mean it, Danny. You're gorgeous."

Danny forcefully pulled Steve's face closer to his. While kissing him with extra force, Danny reached for Steve's cargo's and underwear, pushing them both down, letting Steve kick them off. Danny couldn't help but stare; Steve had quite the package. Danny grabbed Steve's cock, slowly moving his hand up and down, watching Steve's face as he bit his lip hard, eyes closed.

Steve opened his eyes and looked at Danny, "Danny, I want to fuck you. Let me, please." Danny nodded eagerly at Steve. While Danny laid down and got comfortable, Steve grabbed the lube and a condomn from the nightstand. Steve spread Danny's legs apart, lubed up a finger, and slowly pushed it in. Steve looked at Danny, to see his eyes were shut and his mouth was open, moaning quietly. Steve began to work Danny open, and inserted another finger, then another, all while Danny's moans began to get louder and Danny became restless. Then, as Steve was scissoring Danny, he hit his prostate, leading Danny to buck off the bed, face in pure bliss.

"Steve...need you..right now," Danny moaned out. Steve pulled his fingers out, put the condom on, and lubed himself up. He pushed the head slowly into Danny, before allowing himself to go further in. Finally all the way in, Danny could feel Steve's balls against his ass, making him moan, "Steve, I swear to god, if you don't move-"

Danny was cut off by Steve suddenly pulling his cock all the way out, only to push himself back in harder, directly hitting Danny's prostate. Knowing Steve found the right angle, he kept fucking Danny, harder and faster with each thrust. "Harder, Steve, harder!" Danny cried out.

Steve lost all control and began thrusting harder into Danny. Steve found Danny's lips and claimed them in a fierce kiss, while grabbing Danny's cock from between them, jacking him off to the speed of his thrusts. He could feel that Danny was close, "Come on Danny, come for me baby." As Steve's thumb rubbed against the head of Danny's cock, Danny arched off the bed, coming on Steve's hand and his own stomach. Feeling Danny's muscles tighten around him led Steve to lose control and come hard, right into Danny, collapsing on top of him. Breathing deeply, Steve pulled out, threw the condom in the trash, and fell on the bed, next to Danny. Danny curled into Steve's side, placing a sweet kiss on Steve's lips, "God, Steve, I think you broke me," leading Steve to chuckle. Danny kissed Steve one more time, before placing his head on Steve's chest, "I love you."

Steve grinned, "I love you too, Danno."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooo, how was it? Sorry if it was bad, it was my first time writing smut. Review please ((:


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry for the long wait. I was busy with school and stuff, but here's chapter 5! REVIEW PLEASEEE ((:

It's been 1 month now, since Madison's moved in, and 3 weeks since him and Danny had decided to take a chance on a relationship, and damn was he glad they did. Being with Danny was something else entirely; it was different than when he was with Catherine. When he was with Danny, he could be himself, without worrying about being too vulnerable or weak. He knew that he could trust Danny completely and that Danny trusted him. Whenever they were together, it was like all of his problems and stress evaporated and it was just the two of them. Steve smelled, breathed, and lived Danny Williams and damn was he happy about that.

Things with Madison were going well. They had begun to spend more time together, trying to get to know each other. Every minute they spent together, Steve cherished. He felt so guilty, knowing how much time he missed out on during her life. Time that he should have spent with her, taking care of her, raising her, like any other father. But he could tell she was still coping. She had lost her mother so recently, and still had a funeral to go to, so it made sense that she was still dealing. Unfortunately, she takes his isolating trait also. She tends to keep to herself, not wanting to be a bother. No matter how many times Steve tells her that she's not, it doesn't change the fact that he missed out on so much and that it will take some time for her to come to terms with the fact that there is someone else in her life now who cares about her and loves her and who is there for her. As much as he's been trying to convince her of that, it's been hard. Work recently has been kicking his ass. The team's been dealt case after case, never seeming to get a break. They were currently investigating into the death of a 17 year old boy, and it was times like these that he found himself thinking of Madison. Sitting in his office, reviewing some key facts from the case, he pulled out his phone, dialing Madison's number. "Hey sweetie, what're you up to?"

"Hey Steve, nothing much, just trying to finish unpacking all of my stuff. The last of it came in this morning."

"That's great. Let me know if you need any help. I might not be home till late tonight though, sorry kiddo, we caught a tough case."

"Don't worry about it, it's probably better that I go through it on my own. I have a lot of stuff I want to throw out too. Too many memories," she murmered. She had gone through a lot of shit recently, and Hawaii was a new beginning for her, time for her to have a fresh start with a dad whi she never doubted, loved her.

"Yeah, I understand kiddo. I'll try and come home as soon as I can tonight, but don't wait up okay?"

"No worries Steve, talk to you later, bye!"

"Bye Mads," he replied, hanging up the phone. Steve sighed, it was going to be a long day.

H

5

O

7 hours later and they had finally caught a break. A partial print from the victim's body came back and they got a match. After raiding the perp's house, they found the guy laying on his bed, watching the Mets game. Pretty anticlimatic. After heading back to HQ, Steve let the rest of the team go, giving them the next day off so they could have a three day weekend. Paperwork could wait till Monday. Looking over at Danny, Steve could see him tidying up his office before walking over. "You ready to go babe?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, just let me grab my phone."

As they were driving home, Steve noticed Danny was being awfully quiet. "You okay, Danno?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine, just wiped out. Just drop me off at home and I'll come by tomorrow, or something, yeah?"

"Oh, okay," Steve sighed. He assumed Danny would just stay at his place, but I guess it was too soon to think like that. They'd only been dating for about a month. Approaching Danny's house, Danny gave Steve a peck on the lips, and stepped out of the truck. They had to take Steve's truck in to work this week since Danny's was in the shop. Watching Danny step inside, Steve waved at Danny and drove away. He wished Danny had decided to spend the night. He was looking forward to snuggling up to his lover and sleeping in the next day, but he guessed that would have to wait for some other time.

Getting out of the truck, he glanced at the time. 10 pm, Madison should be in bed by now. He unlocked the door and closed it, walking towards the kitchen. Urgh, he was not looking forward to having to make dinner, but he was starving. Opening the fridge, he saw a plate of pasta wrapped up, with a sticky note saying: "Know you had a long day, hope this doesn't taste horrible. Eat up! -M" It was official. His daughter is literally the best.

After finishing his dinner, Steve locked up outside and the front door. As he was walking up the stairs, he saw the lights were still on upstairs. Hmm, Madison wasn't sleeping yet. He walked to her room, only to see Madison sitting on the floor with a letter in her hands, crying. Oh, no. "Mads, what's wrong sweetheart?" She looked up at him, eyes red, cheeks stained with fresh tears.

"It's a letter from the courts. Kyle's trying to gain custody rights," she bawled out. Steve crouched on the ground, and held her in his arms, listening to her loud sobs. He felt her tears wetting his shirt. His heart was breaking. This girl had been through so much, and now this? After what seemed like hours, but could have only been minutes, she stopped crying and looked up at Steve, "Steve, you don't understand. Kyle, he's a...uh...he's a monster. Please, you can't let me go back with him," she stuttered out, proceeding to cry. Fuck Kyle. Fucking fuck Kyle. That asshole was making his baby cry like this? He wanted to shoot him. Rocking back and forth while murmuring soothing words into her ear, Steve tried to calm Madison down.

"Kiddo, I know this is really hard for you to talk about, okay? But I need you to tell me what he did, please," he gently asked, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. However, as soon as those words left his mouth, she froze.

"Please, don't make me talk about it, please. Talking about it is like reliving it and I don't know if I can deal with that, please Steve."

Fuck. He didn't want to do this, he didn't want to push her. But, in order for Kyle to be gone, he had to. "I know sweetie, I know and I'm sorry for pushing you but the only way I can make sure that you stay with me is if you tell me what happened. If the court can tell that Kyle is as horrible as I know he is, they won't make you stay with him. Better yet, they might put him in prison. So, I'm asking you Mads, please tell me what he did."

After what had to be 15 minutes, Madison took a deep breathe. "It started a couple months after mom and him had started dating again. They were arguing about his drinking habits, when he grabbed her arm really tightly. It took him 10 minutes to finally let go. It left a nasty bruise on mom's arm for a month. Months went on, and he just got worse. At first he just hit mom. But then, when he got tired of her, I became his new punching bag."

Steve noticed she started shaking. God, he hated putting her through this. After a few minutes she began talking again. "At first, it was minor things, like a slap to the face. Or he tugged on my hair, grabbed my ear, stuff like that. But, then they got more serious. He began to punch me, but not anywhere people could see, he was too smart for that. At first it was my shins, then my ribs, then my collarbone and neck. Eventually, it got so bad that he just punched me whenever he wanted. I ended up at the ER with a broken nose and 3 broken ribs," she began tearing up again, "I didn't want to tell anyone because I was afraid of what he'd do. Not just to me, but to mom too. When he started hitting me, he stopped hitting mom, so to me, it was better. At least he stopped hurting her, you know?"

Steve literally could not believe his ears. This asshole had hurt his poor girl in more ways than he could've imagined. It wasn't just physical, but pyschological too. When he saw that man, not if, when, he would not be responsible for his actions. Hearing her sobs get louder, he just squeezed her tighter, and let her get it all out of her system. At this moment, he swore to himself that he would never let anyone hurt his precious little girl, ever again.

H

5

O

The next morning, Steve woke up bright and early, only to see that Madison was up, heading out for a swim. "Hey Mads, wait a minute, I'll come with you."

After swimming for an hour straight, the father and daughter walked back to the house. "Steve, I never got to say thank you last night, but thank you. You didn't have to sit there and listen to me cry but you did, and it means a lot."

"Madison McGarrett, you listen here. You are my daughter. I will always be here for you, no matter what happens. You don't need to thank me for doing what I did sweetie, it's my job as a dad, but also what I wanted to do. I wanted to be there for you and I will always be here for you. I am your father and I care about you so so much. Seeing you hurt, hurts me. You mean more than the world to me, Mads, okay? Never forget that. I love you so much."

Looking up with tears in her eyes, Madison just nodded and gave Steve a tight hug. "I love you, too," she whispered.

"Now, how about we head to one of the main beaches, hit some waves, and then get some shave ice, sound good?"

She smiled brightly, "Yeah, sounds good."

H

5

O

"Danny, I'm telling you it was horrible. She just kept crying and I felt so bad for forcing her to tell me. She looked so broken, and I just wished I could make everything better for her, you know?" Steve told Danny, later that night. They were at Steve's house, in the middle of watching Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom, when Steve brought it up.

"Babe, I get it. It's hard seeimg your little girl like that, hurting and crying. Its every dad's wish to make all their problems go away. Bur, I think you handled it really well. Pushing her, though it was hard, was the right call. Now you have enough information to put him behind bars."

"Yeah, I know. I have to give Lexi a call tomorrow, tell her the whole story, see what she has to say." Steve sighed. It's going to be a rough next couple of weeks. Sensing Steve's discomfort, Danny clasped Steve's hand in his own and brough their hands to his mouth, kissing Steve's knuckles gently, "It's going to be okay, Steve. She's a tough kid, she'll get through this. Especially with all the suppprt surrounding her, she'll be okay," Danny reassured him. As he finished talking, the two men saw Madison walking downstairs.

"Hey Mads, what's up?"

Glancing up, Madison looked guilty, "Oh sorry, I didn't know Danny was here. I'll just go back..." she said, signaling upstairs.

Danny was the one to interrupt her, "Sweet pea, it's fine, why don't you come watch with us?" he added with a smile.

"Yeah, kiddo come on, it's Indiana Jones!"

"Uh, alright," Madison answered, warily. She plooped down on the couch next to Steve. One hour later, and all three of them had fallen asleep, Danny's head laying on Steve's shoulder while Madison's head lay on Steve's lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what'd you think?? Please review! Also, if you guys have any requests or ideas that you'd like in the story let me know, I'm totally up for suggestions. I'm planning on making this a long ass story anyways hehe ((:


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update guys!! Been super swamped with school, but here's the new chapter, hope ya'll like it. PLEASE REVIEW. And if you have any suggestions or requests for something you want to happen in the story, let me know ((:

"Yes, Governor. I completely understand. Top priority. I will make sure to update you as soon as we have a lead sir." There was a kidnapping yesterday, some Senator's daughter who was vacationing here and the team had yet to find a lead. Steve sighed, it was going to be a long night. Ever since Madison had moved in, he had yet to catch a break. With his appointments with his lawyer, new cases, and reserve training, he hadn't been able to catch a break. As soon as be got home last night from his training, he got a call from the Governor to meet with him immediately. He's been swamped lately and hasn't had time to do much lately. Most imprtantly, he hasn't had time to spend with Danny or Madison. Oh, Madison. As soon as he walked though the door last night, he could see her face light up and she gave him a hug and told him she missed him. It made Steve so happy, knowing she was finally breaking out of that shell of hers and opening up to him. But having to see the disappointed look on her face when he got the call, made him feel horrible. Of course, she insisted everything was fine, but he knew better. Once this case was over, he would -

"Hey, Steve. I think we got something," Chin said as he peeked into Steve's office. Walking towards the smart table, Steve listened to Chin, "Fong was finally able to match the tire treads that were left at the scene to a particular car. It's a 1970 Volkswagon bug. Yeah, I know, not that common. So, I checked the DMV database for anyone registered with that car and got a hit. Meet Robert Kahale. He's got quite the arrest record. Been charged multiple times with kidnapping and murder, but nothing ever sticked."

"Okay, guys gear up. Lets go check out that address," Steve urged. 

H  
5  
O

On the drive there, Steve noticed Danny had been very quiet. "Danny, what's up?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing. Just cases like this, you know. Making me wish I could be with Grace more."

Steve reached over and grabbed Danny's hand. "I get what you mean. But, you get Grace this weekend right? At least you'll be able to see her in a couple days. I was thinking you, me, Madison, and Grace, we could all do something, yeah?" 

Danny smiled, "Yeah, sounds good to me." As they pulled up to the house, Steve and Danny enetered through the front, while Kono and Chin took the back. Checking the kitchen, while Danny checked the living room, he yelled, "Clear." After sweeping the house, they found pictures of the Senator's daughter. It was clear he'd been planning this for some time. "Damn it," Steve yelled, while stomping his foot on the ground. 

"Babe, I know you're frustrated, we all are okay, but-" Danny started as Steve pushed him out of the way. "What the hell, Steve!" 

"Shhh," Steve answered, pointing downwards. Moving the carpet, there was a hidden entrance to what he guessesd is the basement. Kono and Chin rushed over. Steve slowly unlocked the latch, and quietly opened the door. Walking down the stairs, he could feel Danny behind him. He signaled Danny to go to the right and we would move left. Kono followed him and Chin followed Danny. As Steve reached the end of the hall, he saw a locked door. He shot the lock and ran in. "Five-O, put your hands up!" 

Kahale grabbed the girl. "Come any closer, and I'll shoot her." Steve looked and saw the girl crying, though she looked unharmed. 

"Robert, just let her go, okay. It's too late now, you got nowhere to go," Steve warned him. Kahale looked around him. Realizing his predicament, he pulled the girl in front of him and shot Steve. 

"BOSS," Kono yelled. Not knowing Kono was there, Kahale lowered his guard, allowing Kono to get 2 shots on him. 

Danny rushed over, "STEVE. No, no, no." Ripping a part of his shirt, Danny pressed hard over the wound, hands shaking. "You're going to be fine, okay. You're going to be fine."

"Ambulance'll be here in 2," Chin told Danny. 

Steve was starting to lose consciousness. "NO, Steve listen to me you stupid, stubborn, son of a bitch, you do not get to die, you here me? Okay, you can't leave me," Danny yelled, eyes watering. "You have a daughter now, you can't leave her. You can't leave me," he whispered. Slapping his face, Danny made sure he stayed awake. 

"Danny-" Steve muttered.

"Yeah, I'm right here babe. You're going to be fine."

"Danny...take care..of..her," Steve whispered before closing his eyes. 

"NOOO, STEVEN WAKE UP RIGHT NOW." 

Chin came up to Danny and pulled him away, "Danny, let the paramedics do their thing." Danny couldn't stop shaking, his hands moving on their own. He looked down and all he saw was blood. A lot of blood. 

Seeing that Steve was being put on the ambulance, Danny insisted, "I'm riding with him," looking at Chin and Kono, he said, "Meet us at Queens." 

H  
5  
O

Danny sat in the waiting room, still shaking, waiting for Steve to get out of surgeory. Oh god, what if he didn't make it? How could he live without Steve? How would he tell Madison? Shit, he forgot about Madison, what should he tell her? Suddenly overwhelmed with panic, Danny got up and ran to the bathroom. He bolted into a stall and threw up. He sat there for 10 minutes throwing up everything he'd eaten since last night, eventually just dry heaving. There was a knock on his stall. "Danny, Kono went and got Madison. She's bringing her here. You good?" Chin asked worriedly.

Danny got up, wiped his mouth, and flushed the toilet. He wallked out of the stall. "Yeah, just give me five minutes." Chin nodded and walked out. 

Knowing Madison was coming and not wanting her to see all this blood, he grabbed a bunch of paper towels, wet them, and began to clean himself up. After his skin was as clean as he could get, his shirt was still covered in blood. How the hell was he supposed to cover that up? Doing his best to get as much as the blood off as he could, he put his shirt back on and walked out. As soon as he walked out, Madison spotted him. "Danny!" she exclaimed, as she ran up and hugged him, face wet with tears.

"Hey sweetie. Everything's going to be fine okay." She sobbed into his shirt. "Madison. Look at me, Madison." Slowly raising her head, she looked at Danny. "I know you're really scared right now, but you're dad's been through a lot worse, and he's always been okay. So try not to worry." 

Madison quietly replied, "Okay." After taking a deep breathe, they headed back to the waiting room and sat down with Kono.

"Chin headed back to the crime scene. Told us to call him if anything changes," Kono told Danny. Danny just nodded. He didn't have time to think about that so he was glad someone was taking care of things. Fuck everything. If Steve makes it out of this, he's going to kill him himself. Screw him for worrying him and Madison. It's not fair. But, he just had to think positive. Everything was going to be okay.

H  
5  
O

Danny looked down, carding his hand through Madison's hair. It'd been 4 hours and there was still no news. Madison fell asleep in his lap about 2 hours ago. He was really hungry, but he didn't have the heart to wake her up, so he just sat and waited. God he hated waiting. It's like they were purposely torturing him, making him wait this long to hear some news. Glancing at his watch, he saw it was a little past 1 am. He looked over at Kono and saw how tired she looked. "Hey, Kono," he whsipered, "why don't you head home? I'll call or text you if anything changes." Seeing that Kono looked weary about it, he insisted again. "Kono. Go home. Get some rest. That's an order." 

She smiled lightly at him. Leaning over to kiss him on the cheek, she told him, "Thanks, other boss. See you tomorrow." The sound must have woken Madison because she started to stir. Glancing up, she noticed where she was and got up quickly. "Sorry, Danny. I didn't mean to fall asleep on you," she said, clearly embarrassed. 

"Nothing to apologize for, honey." He wrapped his arm around her and let her rest her head on his shoulder. 

She turned her head and looked at him with fear in her eyes. "Danny, what if he doesn't make it?" 

"Mads, you're dad is one of the strongest people I have ever met. He is also one of the stubbornest people I have ever met," that got a chuckle out of her, "he's going to be okay. He loves you too much to leave you." That seemed to appease her worries because she leaned back on his shoulder. 

After a couple minutes of silence, Madison glanced at him, with a small smile. "He loves you too much to leave you too." 

He smiled. God, he is so in love with that man.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school. Also, sorry this chapters a bit short, I'll try and get the next chapter up sometime this week and there'll be more McDanno in it! This hasn't been betaed so if there's a lot of mistakes, my bad. REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED

White. That's all he could see. He blinked a few more times and began to take in his surroundings. He looked down and saw he was hooked up to an IV. Okay, so he was in a hospital. Right. The case. Kahale. Suddenly aware of where he was, he began to feel the overwhelming pain in his side. Fuck that hurt. He looked to his side and saw Danny sitting on the couch, head tilted back, slightly snoring, with Madison laid out beside him, head cushioned in his lap. Even from here, he could see that they both looked like shit. They've probably been here the whole time. Realizing how thirsty he was, Steve went to grab for the cup of ice next to him, but it slightly out of his reach. He tried sitting up a little and immediately groaned loudly and sat back. Shit. Looking towards his left, he saw Danny stirring. Danny looked up and rushed over. 

"Hey, babe. You're finally awake. We were all a little worried."

"How long was I out?"

"Three days." Damn, that's longer than he thought. 

Seeing the confusion on Steve's face, Danny explained, "There were some complications during the surgeory. They had trouble taking the bullet out. You lost a lot of blood and they had to do a blood transfusion too. You in a lot of pain?"

Not wanting to worry him even more, Steve grunted, "Uh, no, only a little."

"A little, he says. I can see right through you babe. I'll go find a nurse orsomething, try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone, okay?" he said, kissing him on the forehead before walking away. Rushing out of the room, Danny found Steve's doctor. 

"Hey doc, Steve just woke up and he's in a lot of pain." 

"Oh, I'll be right there, Detective. Give me two minutes."

"Okay, thank you." He walked back into the room to see Steve trying to sit up again. 

"Steven, what do you think you're doing?" Danny said, raising his voice. He heard movement behind him and remembered Madison was still sleeping. 

"Can you just sit still until the doctor comes. I don't need you passing out from pain because you tried to move too much," he haughtily whispered. 

Surrendering, Steve sat back, "Sorry, Danno." 

Dr. Peters walked in, "So I heard you're in a lot of pain," he said, while glancing at the monitors. 

"Oh, he won't admit it. Too much pride," Danny replied, glaring at Steve. 

"Well, I'll administer the morphine through the IV for now and start tapering you down as the hours go by. You should be good to go tomorrow morning, bare in mind there's no complications till then." 

"Complications?" Danny asked, concern etched on his face.

"Well, there should be nothing to worry about. But, I know better than to NOT expect something to go wrong with him. He always seems to attract trouble," the doctor replied, with a laugh. "I'll be back tomorrow morning to check on you. You can hit the nurse button and ask to get more pain medication in 4 hours. I'll see you both tomorrow." 

"Thanks doc," Steve answered. Looking over, he saw Madison begin to wake up. 

"She's been here for the past three days. Hasn't eaten much. Only way I got her to eat was threatening to take her home till you woke up. She hasn't gone home - hey don't look at me like that, she had the puppy dog eyes okay, you know I can't say no to those. Plus, I couldn't bring myself to take her home, she was crying for hours on end," Danny said in a hushed tone.

Seeing that Steve was awake, Madison ran over, "Dad! You're finally awake. I was so worried." Dad. She just called him dad. His daughter. His beautiful daughter just called him dad for the first time. 

He replied with a smile, "Hey, kiddo. Sorry to keep you worried, but you know me. Nine lives." 

"Yeah, you know how your father is, Mads. Total Neanderthal, but somehow, always ends up okay in the end," Danny laughs out, looking at Steve with a loving look. Steve stares right back, eyes full of love. God, he never realized how blue Danny's eyes are. Yawning out, he realized the morphine was making him tired. "Hey sweetie, looms like your dad should get some rest. What do you say me and you go home, get cleaned up, and bring back some take out?" 

"No, I want to-" Madison began, only to be interrupted by Steve.

"No Mads, you're going home. I'll be fine okay, I'm not going anywhere," Steve urged. 

Glancing wearily at Steve, she relented, "Fine. But only to shower. Then we come straight back." She came closer to him and gave him a hug. In his ear she whispered, "Please, don't ever do that to me again," pulling back with tears in her eyes. 

Overwhelmed with guilt, for putting her through this, he pulled her back into a hug, "I'll try my best kiddo, promise." She walked out, smiling back at him.

"We'll be back as soon as possible, okay?"

"Danny, I'll be fine. It's just a couple hours. I'll behave promise." Steve pulled Danny down to his level with Danny's tie, smirked at him, and gave him a kiss. And the another. And then another after that. 

"Steve, babe, I gotta go." 

What? Danny's kisses were just so addictive.


	8. Chapter 8

"Gracie!" Steve exclaimed, arms out, ready for a hug. He was sitting out back on the lanai, having just left the hospital a few hours ago. His side still hurt like a bitch but the pain meds were doing a great job of dulling the pain, at least for the most part. The whole ride back Danny kept glancing towards him, with a worried look on his face, as if Steve was suddenly going to pass out. Steve couldn't blame him though, the doctor came in and explained how extensive his injury was when Danny and Madison left and how intense the surgery was, and from what he heard, it wasn't a pretty thing to look at.

"Uncle Steve!" she yelled, happily.

Jumping into his lap, he heard Danny say, "Gracie, be careful! Uncle Steve isn't fully recovered yet and we don't want him to get any worse, now do we?"

Guilt ridden, Grace looked up at Steve. "Sorry, Uncle Steve."

"Come on, Gracie, wanna go for a swim?" Madison asked, walking out onto the lanai.  
(A/N: Okay guys I can't remember what I said I was having Grace's age be in this story, but I'll just state again that she is currently 7 years old and Madison is 14 years old. Heh sorry about that!)

"Really?! Can we play water volleyball?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Sure, Gracie," Madison laughed. "Let's go get changed."

Danny sat down next to Steve, looking out at the water. "What are you thinking about, D?" Steve asked curiously.

"Just wondering when this is going to stop. You getting hurt - oh don't look at me like that, I know it wasn't your fault this time. Its just, you didn't see it babe, there was blood everywhere and you actually passed out. I thought I lost you," Danny whispered, looking over at Steve with raw emotion in his eyes. "And the doctors, they wouldn't tell me anything and I was just so worried because I don't know what I would do without you, you mean so much to babe," Danny said, voice breaking.

"Oh Danno, hey - come here, come here," Steve murmured, hugging him close. "I'm sorry I put you through that. I know how much you worry." Steve lightly kissed him on the top of his head. "I promise to be more careful, okay? For both of our sakes."

Danny looked up at Steve, eyes still a little watery, "Yeah, okay. I love you."

"I love you too, Danny. I love you so much," Steve replied bearing his heart for all to see. He loved Danny and he didn't care who knew. "I think it's time we tell more people. About us. I know Chin and Kono already know. But, maybe Mary and Rachel, to start off. I haven't even been able to reach mom. She doesn't even know about Madison yet. Jesus, neither does Mary. How did I forget to mention that I have a daughter. They're going to kill me." Danny just laughed in reply.

"Yeah babe, I got to say you're definitely screwed."

Yup, that he was.

H

5

O

"YOU WHAT?!" Mary screamed into the phone. "ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU FOUND OUT 1 MONTH AGO THAT YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER AND YOU ARE ONLY TELLING ME NOW? What the fuck, bro?"

"Look, Mare, I'm sorry, things have been a little chaotic around here. I haven't told mom yet either. But, I'm telling you now! Her name's Madison and -"

"Forget it. I'm taking the first flight to Oahu tomorrow morning. Text you the details," she said, interrupting him and then abruptly hanging up.

"Okay then," Steve said to himself. He had yet to tell her about him and Danny. That should be a good surprise.

"Morning, dad," Madison muttered, obviously still half asleep. She sat down at the table, putting her head in her arms. "Who was that on the phone," she asked. At least he thinks that's what she asked, being that her mouth was being muffled by her arms.

"That was your Aunt Mary. She's coming to visit tomorrow. She's really excited to meet you. You up for that?"

"Yeah that sounds nice," Madison answered with a smile.

"Yo Steven!" Steve heard Danny holler.

"In the kitchen, Danno!"

"Morning, Danny," Madison greeted. Danny walked over and gave her a kiss on her forehead before giving her a hug.

"Hey Mads!" Danny walked over to Steve, smiling brightly, "And good morning to you too, handsome," reaching up to give Steve a kiss. Danny went to break apart, but Steve just pulled him back in, giving him a passionate, heated kiss. "Steven..your daughter...is right...there," Danny complained in between kisses. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed Madison was no longer sitting at the table. "See what you did? You scarred the poor thing!"

"Oh I scarred her?" Steve asked, leaning back against the counter, placing Danny in between his legs. "You're the one who came in here looking like that!" Steve proclaimed, waving his hand at Danny. Because, damn did Danny look good. He veered away from his usual button down to a tight t-shirt and a pair of black jeans that perfectly sculpted his ass. Steve bit his lip and leaned forward and whispered, "You look so fucking sexy right now. I would take you right here and now if I could," biting on his ear.

"Steve, jesus, you can't just say stuff like that when your daughter is in the house!" Danny lectured.

"Dad, I'm heading over to the beach to surf. I'll be back in a couple hours, see you later," Madison yelled out hurriedly, ready to get out of the house. She didn't need to see or hear anything else.

After hearing the door slam, Steve crashed his lips onto Danny's and began making love to his mouth. Their tongues began to battle, trying to gain dominance. Steve's hands were roaming everywhere till eventually reaching Danny's ass, where he gave a firm squeeze, leading Danny to groan into his mouth, spurring Steve on. He picked Danny up and placed him on the kitchen counter, attacking his lips again. He began to kiss down his jaw, lightly biting down. Once he bit down on the sensitive spot under Danny's ear, Danny was a goner. Danny moaned loudly, grabbing Steve by his hair and kissing him again, heatedly. Steve reached down for the hem of Danny's shirt and pulled it off of him, kissing down his collarbone and chest, finally reaching his nipple, which he lightly bit on, before soothing with his tongue. Danny, wriggling in his seat, moaned,loudly, feeling his jeans becoming tighter and tighter. "How about we take this somewhere more comfortable, babe?"

"You got it, baby," Steve smirked, kissing Danny again, picking him up again, forcing Danny to wrap his legs around Steve's waist. Once they reached the bedroom, Steve pushed Danny against the fall, grinding their clothed erections together, leading both of them to moan. Danny pushed Steve onto the bed before climbing on top of him and assaulting his mouth again. He slid his hands under Steve's shirt, tweaking his nipples, resulting in Steve emitting the sexiest noise. Danny pulled Steve's shirt off, and attacked his nipples, leaving Steve in a hot mess. Steve grabbed Danny's ass and squeezed, "God, Danno, I love your ass."

Danny laughed in reply. Steve flipped them over, taking both of their jeans and boxers off within seconds and began grinding down on Danny. The pre-cum allowed their cocks to slide together at a beauitful pace, leaving them both grunting and sweating. Steve went to reach for a condom and lube, lubed up a finger, and began fingering Danny's tight ass. After a few seconds, Danny grew impatient, "Come on Steve, I'm not going to break, give it to me." Steve, spurred on, lubed up three fingers, and began finger-fucking Danny's ass, purposely gliding over his prostate before immediately pulling out. "Steve, you're killing me here." Figuring he tortured Danny enough, he put the condom on and lubed himself up, and was about to push in, before Danny flipped them so Steve was on the botton.

"Danny, what are you -" was all Steve could let out before Danny lowered himself onto Steve's dick, slowly riding him.

"So I can set the pace," Danny smirked. Danny began to slowly push himself up and down on Steve's cock, with Steve thrusting up to meet him. After a few thrusts, Steve hit Danny's prostate leaving Danny to moan loudly, "Fuck, Steve, right there!" Danny pushed himself up and down faster, leaving Steve to thrust even harder and faster, hitting Danny's prostate every time. "JESUS STEVE, HARDER!" Steve just kept going and going, reaching up to bite and suck on Danny's nipple, setting Danny off. Steve felt Danny's muscles clench around him and came too. Both breathing hard, Danny collapsed on top of Steve. Lifting his head up, he pecked Steve on the lips, with a tired smile. He slowly pulled himself off of Steve's spent cock, and fell next to Steve on the bed. Steve removed the condom and threw it in the trash. Searching around, he found his shirt and wiped the cum off of them and threw the shirt back on the ground.

Cuddling up to Danny, he looked at Danny, "I love you, Danny."

"I love you too, you goof."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? If you have any ideas/requests for anything you want to happen let me know! PLEASE REVIEW ((:


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know it's been a while. If this chapter sucks, I apologize, but I'm going to try and update again later this week. I know this chapter's kinda short but the next will be longer and Kyle will be making an appearance (;

"Mare, over here!" 

"Steve!"

Steve had been spending the last day getting everything ready for Mary's visit. He still hadn't told her about Danny and him, he knew she wasn't a homophobe or anything like that but he was still scared. This is the first serious relationship he's been in with a guy and he's not sure how she'll take it. Well, fingers crossed.

"I missed you," she said, while giving him a hug. She pulled back after a few moments and punched him in the arm.

"Oww! What was that for?" Steve exclaimed, rubbing his arm with a confused look on his face.

"For not mentioning that you have a daughter till a month later. What the hell, bro? I know we don't talk as often as we should but I thought that something as big as this you would've told me about sooner," Mary replied, disappointment seeping into her words. 

"I know I messed up, Mare, I'm sorry. It's just works been super busy lately and then I was totally thrown off guard by this whole having a daughter thing, and to top it off I found out her mom, who I was good friends with past away, and there's this prick who's trying to take my own daughter away from me, and -"

"Steve, breathe. I'm sorry, I didn't know there was so much going on. I really wish you would've called me though, I could've helped. But, I'm here now. For however long you need me, okay?" She looked at him with concern and sympathy. "I love you and I'm always here for you. Now how aiut you take me home and tell me about what's been going on lately, yeah?"

"Yeah. Thanks Mare. I love you too," he said, giving her another tight hug. It would be nice to have her home for a while.

H

5

0

"- and I found out she had been saying a lot of really horrible things to Madison because Danny told me so I told her off and haven't seen or spoken to her since. I still can't believe she would say those things. I've known Cath for so long you know, it was a bit of a shock. Either way, we broke up and I've been doing a lot better." Steve was driving them home and figured it was time he told Mary what happened with Catherine. He was thinking about abstaining from it, but since Catherine is the real reason him and Danny got together, he figured it'd be a good way to bring it up. 

"Shit, Steve, that's really messed up. Poor girl's been through so much already for her age. But, no offense or anything, but I'm glad you and Catherine broke up. I never really liked her, she gave off this bitch vibe. But is there anyone else I should know about?" Mary asked.

"Well, actually -" Steve started, but was interrupted by the car bluetooth ringing, showing it was Danny. "I can call him back later," reaching over to decline the call.

"No, it's fine! Answer it," she said, as she pressed the answer button. 

"Hey Danny, what's up?"

"Hey babe, I was just wondering if I should still bring Grace over later for dinner. I know Mary's coming and I know you wanted to tell her about our new relationship so I wasn't sure." Well shit. 

"New relationship," Mary blurted. "Wait, does that mean..you guys finally...oh my god! Are you guys finally dating?!" 

"Oh shit, sorry Steve. I didn't know she was in the car," Danny said at the same time that Steve said, "Finally? What do you mean finally?"

"Well, it was super obvious you guys are in love. I told Kono about last year. Surprised it took you this long to figure out your guys' feeling for each other," she added with a laugh. Silence followed. Steve kept opening and closing his mouth, unsure of what exactly to say. Danny was completely silent on the line, also.

"Oh don't be so surprised bro, I'm your sister. I can tell a lot about you. And I'm really happy for you guys. You guys are perfect for each other." She smiled at her brother. She was truly happy for him. He went through so muc shit throughout his life and it was time he settled down and began thinking about himself. 

"Thanks Mary. That means a lot," Danny replied, on the other end of the line. "Well, I'll see you guys tonight then I'm presuming?"

"Yeah, see you tonight Danno. Love you."

"Love you too." Steve smiled as he hung up the phone. 

"Seriously Steve, I'm really happy for you. I know Dad would be too." 

"Thanks Mare. But, now that that's over, ready to meet your niece?" Steve asked shyly.

"Hell yeah! I'm gonna be a great aunt." 

H

5

0

"Mads! Can you come down here please?" Suffice to say that Steve was nervous. He really wanted Madison and Mary to get along and despite Mary's rebellios tendencies, he knew she would be a good influence on Madison. Madison need a good female figure too and he was sure Mary would be perfect. 

He saw Madison come down the stairs. She smiled shyly at Mary. 

"Mads, this is your Aunt Mary."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you," Madison greeted, sticking out of her hand.

"Oh screw that, gimme a hug!" pulling Madison into a firm hug. "It's nice to meet you too, Madison. Your dad's told me a lot about you," Mary said, pulling back from the hug. 

"I'm just going to go put your bags away, Mare." Steve really wanted to give them some time alone to get to know each other. After setting her bags down in his old childhood room, he could hear laughter coming from downstairs. Yeah, they were going to get along just fine.

H

5

0

"Uncle Steve!" Grace jumped onto him, clinging to him, like a monkey. 

"Gracie! How you doin' munchkin?" She looked adorable in her pigtails and dress. 

"Good. Where's Madison?" Of course she immediately wanted to see Mads. They got along so well, something he was very grateful for. Madison was really great around Grace and acted like a good role model. He could tell she loved her like a little sister.

"Is that Graceface I heard?" Madison called out, walking onto the lanai.

"Maddie!" Grace ran and hugged Madison with a huge smile. Wow, he really loved those girls. 

"Hey baby." Danny came up to Steve, planting a kiss on his lips. 

"Hey to you too," Steve replied, giving Danny another kiss. He could kiss this man for hours without getting bored. He was totally whipped. He and Danny turned to look at the girls, playing in the sand, trying to build a sandcastle. 

He had an amazing boyfriend, his sister was staying for a while, and his daughter and his boyfriend's daughter got along well and were beyond perfect. He looked down at Danny and saw the peaceful smile gracing his features. Yeah, a guy could defintely get used to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it?? Reviewww please!! ((:


	10. Chapter 10

"So you're saying he has a shot of gaining custody of her?" Steve was pissed. This was his fourth time meeting with his lawyer and he wanted to punch something. 

"Sir I know this is frustrating, but unless Madison gets on the stand and testifies -" the lawyer started, before getting interrupted.

"No way. That's not happening. She's not going up there. I'll just figure out some other way." This could not be happening, that dick is not taking his daughter away from him. 

"I know this is a tough situation sir. But Kyle is in a good position. His main argument will be that he took care of her as she grew up, knows her better, and has a stable job that won't cause him to work late. He's been in her life since she was a kid and the judge is going to side with him. It's a shitty situation Steve, but that's the truth," the lawyer stated.

"Okay what about pictures. The hospital must have pictures of the bruises and broken ribs she had when she was admitted if they thought she was being abused. I mean her teachers reported it, too. That has to be worth something," Steve pleaded. He didn't want to put Madison on the stand; no kid should have to go through that, staring down their abuser in the eye while having to describe all the ways he hurt her. No there was no way. 

"It's circumstantial at best because Madison stated that she wasn't being abused. Maybe if you can prove that she said it under duress then you might have a case, but even then if you don't want Madison to testify, you'd have to get Kyle to confess, which I don't think would be too likely. I can appeal to a judge to get Madison to testify under closed doors, meaning it would happen in the judge's chambers, but even then, she'd have to talk about everything that happened." 

Steve sighed. "I just don't think it's a good idea. I'll try and figure something out, thanks for your time, Alex." Steve stood up to shake Alex's hand. 

"Of course. Don't forget the court date is on August 12th, so you have 2 weeks to find me something I can use." 

Well, fuck. This should be fun.

H

5

0

The water felt amazing. One thing Madison hoped she would leave back home in California was the heat, but it followed her to Hawaii. The beaches were better here though. Every day since she's come here, she's made it a habit of swimming. Whether it's miles at a time or a couple laps, she goes in the water every day. The water had always been her safe haven. Somewhere she could find peace. Today she swam five miles and she felt good. Walking out of the water she heard someone knock on the front door. Knowing Steve and Mary weren't home, she figured one of them forgot their key so she went to go answer it. 

"Did you forget your -" she started, only to stop dead in her tracks when she saw Kyle.

"Hey pumpkin, how's it going?" he said, with a smirk on his face. 

H

5

0

"Kyle, what are you doing here?" Madison whispered, scared as to what he would do, praying Steve would come home soon. 

"Now, is that any way to greet your father. No hug, no kiss?" He disgusted her.

"You are not my father. Never have been, never will be. You should leave Kyle." Madison went to close the door in his face, but he stopped it with his foot, pushed it open and walked in. 

"Well ya see sweetheart, I just came to say hi and say I hope you've started packing your bags because you're going to be home with me soon." Now that he had come closer, Madison noticed the subtle differences in his appearance. Beforehand, his hair was blonde, now it was more brown. He had a tattoo on his arm before that had been removed, and the bags under his eyes were less apparent. Ah, he's been working on his appearance for court. Wanting to look like a good parent would. Fuck that.

"There's no way I'm going anywhere with you. I'd rather die than move back to California with you, you dick."

Kyle pushed her against the wall, gripping her neck tightly so she couldn't breathe. "You listen here you ungrateful piece of shit, you're coming home with me whether you like it or not." Madison was trying to wiggle free from his tight grip. "You know, when your mom died, I was so happy because I knew it was just going to be me and you from then on. She wouldn't be able to stop me from punishing you however I wanted." Finally, Madison had managed to kick Kyle in the groin, causing him to bend over in agony. "You little shit-" he started, only to receive a firm punch to the eye from Madison. 

Madison could hear Steve's truck in the distance. Thank god. Apparently, Kyle could too because he started running towards the back door. "We'll finish this later pumpkin!" Shaking, Madison crouched to the ground against the wall, putting her head in her hands and began to cry. Why does life suck so much?

H

5

0

"Hey Mads, why is the door wide -, oh my god Madison, what's wrong?" Steve rushed over to his daughter who was leaned against the while crying. She just kept crying into her hands, not looking up.

"Sweet pea, can you please look at me?" She slowly looked up at him. Her neck immideiately came to his attention. There was a huge hand sized bruise around her neck. What the fuck? Angrily, Steve asked, "Who did this to you?" 

Shaking, she began to start hyperventilating. No, not again. This can't be happening again. She hasn't had one in months. Knowing she was about to pass out, she mumbled, "Kyle," before collapsing into his arms. 

"Madison! MADISON! Sweetie, wake up please." He checked her pulse to see it was beating rapidly, but was still there. Thank god, she just passed out. He pulled out his phone and called for an ambulance. "This is Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I need an ambulance at 2727 Piikoi Street stat." 

"You're gonna be okay, Mads. You're gonna be okay," he whispered to her.

He was going to kill that motherfucker. 

H

5

0

Steve was pacing back and forth. He's been here for 30 minutes and still nothing. Danny, Chin, and Kono got here 20 minutes ago and have been waiting with him, and Mary said she'd stop by home to grab Madison some clothes and come. Why is the doctor taking so long?

"Steve, why don't you sit down?" Danny asked. Steve simply glared at him and continued to pace. "Steven, pacing back and forth isn't going to do her any good, okay. Just take a seat and tell me what happened." Steve sighed. Danny was right.

"Sorry Danno, I'm just worried. And I already told you. I walked in and saw her on the ground crying, saw the bruise on her neck and asked who did it, and then she passed out while saying Kyle's name. Once I know she's okay I swear Kyle is as good as dead. "

"Family of Madison DeSilva?" Dr. Kalani said. 

"Oh hey, doc. That's my daughter. How is she?" Steve asked.

"Hi Commader, your daughter's doing okay. The bruise on her neck is pretty bad and the grip the person had was so tight that it damaged some of her vocal cords so she's not going to be able to talk for the next week at least. I don't want her to damage them even more, and she needs to give them time to heal. She had some brusing on her knuckles from punching the prepetrator. She passed out because she hyperventilated while having a panic attack. I looked at her medical history and it shows that she has a severe panic disorder, so this makes sense, although from what she told me, or rather what she wrote down for me to read, she hasn't had one in months. The attack must have triggered it for her. I want to keep her overnight for observation, but she should be good to go by tomorrow. Now, she didn't tell me who attacked her so I figured you'd talk to her about it Commander."

"Yeah, doc, I'll talk to her. Thanks so much. Can we see her?" Steve asked.

"Yes, of course. She's in room 312."

"Boss, how about you and Danny go in first and we'll grab us all some dinner and come back. She might be more willing to talk if it's only you two," Kono suggested. 

"Thanks Kono, that's good. Grab some soup for her though, please," Steve added, before walking towards her room with Danny in tow.

They walked in to see Madison's neck and hand wrapped, sleeping peacefully. It was just like his daughter to punch that asshole in the face. He was proud of her. She began to stir as they came in. "Dad?" she crackled. 

"Hey kiddo. The doctor said your vocal cords are damaged so you won't be able to talk for the next week. Are you feeling okay?" Steve asked, gently, kissing her on the forehead. Madison nodded her head. She turned towards Danny and smiled weakly at him, opening her arms, signaling she wanted a hug. Danny walked over and enveloped her in a hug. 

"Hey sweetheart," Danny said, in a calm, loving voice. 

"Sweety, I know you might not want to tell me what happened but I really need to know. If I get you a piece of paper, can you write down what happened?" Steve really needed to know the details if he was going to write a report. She nodded her head slowly. Danny signaled he was going to grab some paper and walked out of the room. After he returned, they waited for Madison to write down what happened and both of them read it. They were furious. Steve stomped out of the room. Knowing Steve needed to cool off, Danny stayed in the room with Madison. 

"THAT SON OF A BITCH," Steve yelled. Madison and Danny both flinched. 

"Let him cool off Mads. He's not mad at you, he's mad at himself for letting this happen and at Kyle obviously," Danny explained, seeing the worried look on her face. "Why don't you get some rest and we'll wake you when the food's here." Madison's face perked up at the mention of food. "Yeah, I bet your hungry," Danny added with a laugh. Danny walked out of the room to find Steve.

"Babe, I know your angry right now, okay, I am too, but Madison needs you to be calm right now. Take a deep breathe. There ya go. Look at me." Danny grabbed Steve's chin so he was looking him in the eye. "Everything's going to be fine, okay? I'm here for you. I'll always be here for you. I'm with you till the end, remember?" 

Steve nodded, letting out a deep breathe. "Thanks, D." Steve gave Danny a sweet kiss and pulled him into a hug. 

"And just remember, she punched the guy in the face and kicked him in the groin. If you weren't sure before, she is definitely your daughter."

Steve let out a laugh. Yeah, she was definitely his daughter. And he would spend the rest of his life protecting her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review pleasee <33


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm so sorry, I know I haven't updated in a while, I'm a senior so I've been busy with prom and graduation and stuff, but I should be able to post more often now! This chapter's kinda short, sorry, I just really wanted to get a chapter up, but next chapter will be a lot better hehe. Reviews are always appreciated ((:

Kyle walked inside slowly, hunched over, groin still in pain. He was going to kill that little bitch. Her mom was such a pain to begin with and luckily she died so he could gain the life insurance. It was about time, he almost killed her himself. Now he has that girl all too himself, all he has to do is get rid of that dick Steve. He couldn't believe the kid had the audacity to attack him. Doesn't she know how to treat her father?

"What happened? Why are you leaning over? Did you deliver the message?"

"The kid kicked and punched me. And no I couldn't deliver your damn message because the Commander came home. You told me he wouldn't be back till later, why'd you fuck up?" he replied angrily. They had an agreement. He got the girl and -

"It was a mistake. Trust me it won't happen again."

"It better not. Or else it's my ass and yours on the line."

H

5

O

"Mads, I said no and that's final."

"But dad -"

"The answer is no. I'm sorry kiddo but until you've fully recovered, you're not to physically exert yourself, doctors orders. And swimming is definitely physically exerting." Ever since she was released from the hospital, Madison has been dying to go outside and swim. She's just like him and hates being cooped up inside, not being able to be active. He almost gave in yesterday when she gave him the puppy dog eyes, but Danny was there and since he's been immune to those from Grace, he was able to say no to her. Thank god. Steve can only say no so many times. 

"Ugh, fine. Can I at least go walk on the sand for a little. I've been inside for the past week and a half and only just started talking again. Please just let me go do something outside of this house," she pleaded. She was so close to losing it. She needed to go outside and breathe fresh air and be close to the water at least, if she couldn't be in it.

"Fine. But only for a little bit, it's cold outside, I don't want you getting sick," he added, knowing how bored she must be. 

"Yeah, okay, thanks dad." She smiled at him and gave him a hug as Mary walked in the room.

"Don't you think you're being a little too cautious? Poor thing's probably bored out of her mind being cooped up in her for the past week and with you hovering all the time, I'm honestly surprised she hasn't lost it yet." Mary stood there, looking at him disappointingly. "You constantly hounding her isn't going to make her get better faster," she added, walking to the fridge. 

"I am not hounding," Steve replied, sheepishly knowing he was. 

"Bro, I swear your daughter is a saint. I can't believe she hasn't blown up at you yet for being so annoying. Hell, just watching you makes me want to smack you," she said with a smirk. 

"I can't help it okay, Mare. This is all my fault. She shouldn't have gotten hurt, she should've been safe here. If I was home like I should have been, none of this -" Steve said, frustratingly before getting interrupted. 

"Steve, don't you dare finish that sentence. We both know that this isn't anyone's fault except that dick, okay? You'll get Kyle, I know you will, but there's no point blaming yourself when you should be focusing on finding him." Mary looked at him with sympathy in her eyes. 

"Well, finding him isn't going to be much good if Madison won't testify against him. That reminds me, I have to go see my lawyer again tomorrow. I don't want to leave Mads here alone though, can you stay here?" Steve wanted to make sure nothing happened to his baby girl. 

"I would but I have this thing," Mary said in a rather suspicious manner. Steve raised his eyebrows, asking for an explanation.

"I was hoping to tell you after the interview, but work back in LA wasn't too good, so I applied for this flight stewardess job here in Hawaii. I'd be flying back and forth between Hawaii and some of the other states, so I'd be home a lot more often." 

"Mare, that's great news! I hope you get it, it'll be nice having you around more often. I've missed you." Steve looks at Mary with a proud look on his face, happy to see that she's come so far.

"I've missed you too bro, I've missed you too," she says, walking over and giving him a hug. "Where you gonna take her then?" 

"I guess Kamekono? Malia and Chin are going to Kono's friend's surfing competition and Danny said he'd come to see the lawyer with me. Ugh, tomorrow's going to be a very long day."

H

5

O

"Well that was a complete waste of time." Steve was frustrated. He knew his lawyer was doing his best to make sure they won this case, but there was so much to think about. 

"Hey, come on, don't be like that. Alex is doing his best. We just gotta do our part and find that son of a bitch." Danny pulled Steve closer to him by his shirt and looked him in the eyes. "We're going to work this out, okay? I promise you," Danny stated, leaning up to peck Steve. 

"Thanks Danno," Steve replied with a light smile. He really was lucky to be with this wonderful human being. "How did I get so lucky to land a guy like you?" he said, staring at Danny dreamily. 

"Oh it's simple. It was your wit -" before kissing him, "your courage -" another kiss, "your looks -" last kiss, "and your selfless heart." 

"Oh that's it huh?" Steve chuckled. "God, I love you." 

"I love you too ya goof. So have you talked to Mads about testifying yet?"

"No, and that's a last resort for now. This guy is not good news, meaning he's probably committed other crimes, so..."

"...we figure out what other illegal stuff he's been mixed up in, and we can nail him for that. Madison won't have to testify. You are one smart man, McGarrett."

"I'm sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly, did you just admit I'm smart?" Steve asked slyly.

"Oh shut up you dick. You should just be lucky you're pretty." Danny pushed Steve towards the car. 

"Pretty? I'm a Navy SEAL Danny, I'm not pretty."

"Whatever you say, babe."

H

5

O

 

"So how was your day with Kame?" Steve had just dropped Danny off at home and was driving home with Madison. He was worried about her. He could tell she seemed more sad recently. Maybe it has to do with Shannon's funeral coming up.

"Fun. He let me help cook some shrimp. But I think I've eaten way too much shrimp in the past six hours. I might throw up," Madison added, chuckling. "How was the meeting with the lawyer?"

"Uh...it was okay. Nothing new so far." Steve didn't want to say too much in order to relieve some of Madison's stress. He didn't want her to worry about anything and the best way to ensure that would be to tell her little.

"Dad, I've been meaning to ask..." Madison started.

"Yeah, what is it kiddo?" 

"How come you haven't asked me if I want to testify in court?" Madison looked over at Steve to see he was shocked, mouth opening and closing, obviously unsure of what to say. "Because you know I can, right? I'll do whatever it takes to put Kyle behind bars and...I think I need to. To gain some closure. Not just for me, but for mom too," she ended sadly, staring out the window. Just thinking of all the things Kyle did to her mom made her want to beat the son of a bitch. God she missed her mom. A tear unconsciously slid down her face. 

Steve pulled the car over. "Mads, I have no doubt that you can do it, I just didn't want to put you through that." He brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tear away.

"It's just, she did so much for me. I want to be able to do this for her. I think she'd want me to. I just...I miss her so much," she murmured before crumbling into tears. 

Steve pulled her into his arms. "I know sweetie, I know. But she'd be so proud of the person you're becoming and I know she'd want you to gain some comfort knowing she's in a better place. If you want to testify, that's fine. I'll support you either way, Mads." 

Madison began crying harder. "It's just so hard, her not being here. I keep thinking she's just away on active duty and that she's coming back, but she's not. I miss her so much," she sobbs, shaking in his arms. 

"I know, I know you do," he sighed, letting her get it all out, while petting her head. "It's going to be okay, Mads, I promise." 

At least he hoped it would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the end was kinda angsty but I felt that that needed to be included. I mean she just lost her mother, she's going to be distraught. Sorry again for the short chapter. Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON I KNOW I'M SORRY. I'm heading off for college next month and I didn't realize how much stuff I had to get done before I left. But, I'm back. And I have more time now so you can expect an update at least once a week! Most likely every Wednesday, but no promises. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

"Danny..."

"Don't."

"Just let me -"

"No, you don't get to do anything except shut your mouth, capiche?"

Steve sighed. There was no point trying to explain his actions to Danny if he wasn't going to listen.

"But -"

"No, Steven. You don't get to say anything, okay? You don't get it do you? I'm not mad about what you did, I'm mad because you didn't tell me!"

Steve shrunk at the tone of Danny's voice. He was really mad.

"You have to understand that your actions have consequences! What you did was extremely dangerous, but the fact that you didn't even tell me...I mean Steve we're partners in every sense of the word. If you can't trust me enough to tell me that you're going to do something like that..."

"Jesus, Danny no, trust has nothing to do with this. I saw an opportunity and I took it. I made a judgement call within 5 seconds and didn't get a chance to tell you first. I'm sorry. It's not that I don't trust you enough to tell you before I do something like that, I made a split-second decision."

"Split-second decision or not babe, you acted stupid. Not telling anyone what you were doing, is just ridiculous! What if Kono didn't see you, huh? She wouldn't have been able to help you carry the guy away from the building, and you could have died Steve. Do you not get that?"

"I was acting on adrenaline. We needed the information from the perp, and I wasn't just going to let him die without at least trying to save him. That's just not who I am Danny!"

Danny sighed. "Babe, I get that, I do, okay. But you have people in this world that care about you and your well-being. You have a daughter now, you have a boyfriend who is head over heels in love with you, can you just...just remember that the next time you're taking a risk that involves you running into a building seconds away from blowing up to save a perp. Okay?"

Steve grabbed Danny's hand, squeezing tightly. "Okay, Danno."

 

H

 

5

 

O

 

"Okay so if we can't grab the girl at home, where do we grab her then?" Kyle asked. It's been 1 month since he visited the girl at her new "house." One month of studying the Commander's and her movements, trying to find an easy way to kidnap the girl, but they hadn't found anything yet. She was always accompanied with someone else. "Maybe we can do it in a public setting. Say we'll shoot someone unless she comes with us?" he suggested.

"No, there's too many ways that could go wrong."

"What about at the house again? No one's going to think we'd show up there again?"

"McGarrett placed cameras outside the house for added security, so that wouldn't work either." Kyle groaned. This was begininng to get much more complicated than he anticipated. And he was getting really frustrated.

"Well, you got any ideas, hot shot?"

"I mean, there is one thing..."

 

H

 

5

 

O

 

Madison jumped when she heard the door slam. For two seconds she was unsure as to whether there was an obnoxiously loud intruder, but then heard the sound of Ste-, her dad, punching in the alarm code. Well, looks like someone didn't have a good day.

She walked down the stairs to see him sitting on the couch, hunched over, with his head in his hands. Uh oh. She made her steps audible so as not to creep up on him, although she's sure that it's pretty hard to sneak up on a Navy SEAL, but still, and sat next to him.

She put an arm around him. "Rough day?" she said quietly.

He leaned back and smiled weakly at her. "Yeah, kiddo." He sighed. He just kept going back to his conversation with Danny, and kept feeling guilty. He never wanted Danny to think that he didn't trust him, because he did, hands down he did, he trusted him with his life, he even said that...

_They had pulled up to Danny's place. The silence was unsettling. "Do you want to come over tonight, I can make poke?"_

_Danny looked over at him with a small smile. "Thanks for the offer babe, but I think I'll pass tonight. I just need some alone time."_

_"Danno, if this is about what happened earlier..."_

_"Just give me some time babe, I need time to get over this. Maybe it'll be good for you too. Maybe, just maybe, you can realize that there are people in this world who WILL be affected by your actions now. And I know, this has nothing to do with trust, but-"_

_"Danny, I trust you with my life. You should know that by now." Steve looked at him sternly._

_"Yeah, but sometimes, that's not enough," Danny replied, "I'll see you tomorrow, Steve," walking away._

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Madison ask, "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's nothing, kiddo. Just Danny and I got into a fight, kind of."

"And based on your facial expression, it was your fault, I'm assuming?"

Steve sighed. "Yeah baby, it was my fault."

She remained silent for a few minutes. "When you were in the hospital, Danny was so worried. I knew he tried to make it seem like he was fine, but he walked out of the bathroom right before I saw him and his face was pale and flushed, his hands were shaky, I'm pretty sure he had just thrown up, but he put all of it aside to take care of me. To make sure I wasn't alone. He was scared shitless -" she kept talking, ignoring the quiet "language" remark from her father, "but he put it aside to be by my side. He cares about you so much. He stayed with me the whole night, and once you got your own room, he never left your side, let alone mine. I could tell how much pain he was in, not knowing whether you were going to be okay or not. He cares about you so much, Dad. He loves you. Remind him that you feel the same way."

Oh god. That's why Danny was so mad. Steve was an idiot. He didn't realize how much shit he put Danny through when he got shot. Danny doesn't want to be in that position again. He really fucked up. He had to go see Danny.

Seeing the realization hit her father, she simply said: "Go."

He smiled at her, kissed her head, and ran out to the truck. He owed Danny a huge fucking apology.

He just hoped that he would be forgiven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I'm horrible, ending it like that. But I should have the next chapter up soon! Also, I got a request to do a Iron Man/Captain America fic with dad Tony, thoughts??


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know I was supposed to have this up on Wednesday but I decided to add more to it, but wait no further! This has a lot of McDanno, and shows a bit of the relationship between Madison and Mary. Enjoy ((:

Steve was sitting in his car, parked outside Danny's place, waiting. Just waiting. For what, though, he didn't know. He sped his way through every street light to get here, but now that he was here, he couldn't move. What the fuck is up with that? Okay, well the worst that could happen is Danny would yell. A lot. Oh god, he couldn't do this. What if Danny is busy, or he doesn't want to see me, or he's not even home (though there is a small percent chance that he's not since he can see the camaro), or god, he was just psyching himself out. He can do this. He needed to do this. Danny is his world. _He loves you. Remind him you feel the same way._

Okay. He can do this. He got out of the truck and walked towards the apartment. Take a deep breathe, he told himself, Danny loves you. He sighed and rang the doorbell. He heard Danny walking towards the door causing his breath to hitch in anticipation.

"Sorry, I only have a fifty, you got any cha-," Danny started, pausing when he saw Steve standing in his doorway instead of the pizza delivery guy. Danny looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Steve, what're you-"

"I'm an idiot," Steve said, interrupting Danny and beginning to pace inside his apartment. "I am such an idiot and I have no idea why you put up with me honestly. Danny, I am so so sorry. I was so stupid. I didn't think about how me being in the hospital affected you, all I thought about was Madison. I'm a horrible boyfriend, oh god. I didn't stop to think about how worried you must've been or how strong you would have had to be for Madison, I just didn't think about any of it. I mean, you know how I am, I jump into things without thinking, and sometimes I make split-second decisions that could be dangerous but..."

"Steve..."

"I mean that's just how I operate you know, in the SEALS we were trained to act as quickly as possible and today, in that moment, all I thought about was saving that guy, no matter what happened to me, and I get that that isn't fair..."

"Steve..."

"But it's gut instinct, you know? To try and save anyone I can. But I am such an idiot for not thinking to let you, or anyone for that matter, know what I was doing. You were right, it was completely stupid. I love you, Danny. So fucking much. And I can only imagine how scared you were when I was in the hospital, I mean if our positions were reversed..."

"STEVE!" Danny interrupted again, louder, hoping to get a word in. Steve finally paused his rant and looked at Danny.

"Please, Danno, just let me finish okay. I just need you to know that you are so fucking important to me and you are my world. You really are. You're the best partner anyone could ever ask for and I honestly take that for granted sometimes," he said, hearing Danny scoff in the background, knowing that 'sometimes' was putting it lightly, "and I don't know how I would function without you. I'm just..." Steve sighed, "I'm just really sorry, Danno."

Steve grabbed Danny's face in his hands, staring intensely into his eyes. "You are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I swear I will try my best to not do anything stupid that could cause me to get hurt, but if I do, I promise to tell you ahead of time. I love you so much, babe." By the end of his rant, Danny had tears in his eyes, threatening to fall.

Danny looked at Steve and saw complete honesty and pure love within his eyes. Being at a loss of words, Danny forced his mouth onto Steve's, pulling him closer. The kiss was becoming more heated, as Danny shoved his tongue into Steve's mouth, delving deep, until Steve broke them apart, breathing hard. "So, I take it that means you forgive me?" Steve smiled lightly, looking hopeful.

"Yeah, you goof, I forgive you," Danny whispered, smiling up at his idiotic boyfriend.

H

 

5

 

O

_I'd like to start off by thanking all of you for coming today. If you knew my mom, you'd know that she was extremely kind and loving. She treated everyone with respect..._

No, urgh, that doesn't sound good. Madison crumpled up, yet another piece of paper, and threw it in the trash can, groaning in frustration. Why is this so difficult? She'd been trying for the past two hours to write her speech for her mom's funeral, since it was coming up in a week. This shouldn't be so hard! She looked over at the overflowing trash can in her room and sighed. She just wanted to write an amazing speech, her mom deserved that much. She could feel tears streaming down her face. If mom was here, she'd know how to help, Madison thought ironically, letting a light chuckle escape. God, she missed her so much.

She could feel someone come and sit next to her on the bed. She knew it wasn't her dad because he texted her saying he'd be back in the morning. She hoped that meant that he and Danny had made up. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulders. "Wanna talk about it?" she heard Aunt Mary whisper.

Voice breaking as she started talking, "I'm just lost, Aunt Mary. I want to be able to write this for her, she deserves an amazing speech, she deserved so much more than what she got," Madison began sobbing, "I j-just want to make sure it's perfect, b-but I can't find the right words. Everything I write feels so forced. I know in my mind that if mom were here right now she would tell me that as long as I write from the heart, it'll be great, but, when she died, my heart felt like it was being clawed through, she was the world to me, I can't do this without her." Madison was crying so hard, snot and tears seeping into Mary's shirt.

Mary rubbed a soothing hand up and down her back, whispering, "Shhh, it's going to be okay, sweety. It's going to be okay."

After giving her a few moments to calm down, Mary asked, "Did your dad ever tell you about your grandma? How, growing up, we thought she had died in a car accident, when she was actually, in hiding?" She felt Madison nod her head against her shoulder. "Well, I was a kid when she 'died', a lot younger than you, and I was crushed. I didn't know how to deal with her being gone, especially at such a young age. Your dad, whenever he heard me crying at night, would crawl into my bed and stay with me until I fell asleep. Every time he would pull into a hug and say 'It's okay, Mare. She's in a better place,' and for some reason, that always comforted me. Knowing she was looking down on me, from a better place. That she was in peace. When people asked me how I was doing, I never knew how to answer them, I would usually just say 'okay' or something plain and simple. Sometimes, there really are no words to truly describe how you're feeling, sweetheart. You can dig as deep into your heart as you want and still come up with nothing. That's okay. It shows that there are no words to describe how much your mom meant to you. Don't be frustrated, okay? If you can't think of a speech, you can always improvise, think of something else, okay? Just breathe, sweetheart. Relax. Remember that she knew how much you loved her," Mary lifted Madison's chin up, so they were making eye contact," And remember that she's always looking down at you." Mary smiled at her, wiping away the last of her tears.

"Thanks, Aunt Mary," she replied, with a croaked whisper. Mary placed a kiss on her forehead and simply hugged her.

 

H

 

5

 

O

Steve opened his eyes and smiled. Danny was laying next to him on his stomach, face smooshed into the pillow, looking golden from the haze of the sun rays on his body. Danny shifted closer to him, snuggling close to him. Steve pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Good morning." Danny smiled up at Steve, pressing a kiss to his lips. He shifted his body, feeling sore and remembered last night, smiling fondly at the other man. After their talk, they ate pizza, while watching a movie. Twenty minutes into the movie, though, Danny got impatient and basically jumped Steve on the couch. Steve carried him to the bedroom, where they made sweet love for hours on end.

"Morning, babe," Steve smiled, giving him another kiss. Soon, they got lost in the kiss, as Steve leaned over Danny, fully covering him. Danny let out a moan, feeling Steve's weight on him. Steve began grinding their cocks together, leading Danny to break from the kiss and pant into Steve's neck. He started sucking on Steve's pulse point, wanting to leave a mark, making Steve groan. God, that was hot.

Steve began to rock faster, bringing his hand in between them and grasping their cocks together, adding more pressure. "Fuck, Steve," Danny muttered.

Danny leaned down and began to suck on Steve's nipple, letting his hand play with the other. Steve let out a loud moan, "Jesus, Danny, I'm close," stroking faster. Within seconds, they both reached their orgasms at the same time, Steve continuing to stroke it out.

Danny looked up at Steve and smiled. He really truly did love this man. He gave him a kiss. "I realized I never really said anything in response to your whole freak-out rant, but Steve, I love you. I love you despite all the crazy stunts you pull and despite the fact that you manage to make me feel like I'm having a heart attack every day. You wouldn't be you if you didn't jump into danger all the time. All that I ask is that you bring me with you next time, or you tell me before you do something crazy. I just...I don't know what I would do if I lost you, sweetheart. I love you so fucking much."

"I know, Danno, I'm sorry for putting you through all that. I promise to try and be better, okay?" Steve planted a kiss on Danny's lips, before laying next to him. "Now, what do you think about staying in bed all day, hmm?" Steve asked with a smirk.

Danny laughed, "Sounds like a plan."

H

 

5

 

O

"I think this could actually work," Kyle said, sounding a little shocked. They had finally come up with a plan to successfully get the girl, and they might just pull it off. "But remember, we're only doing this if I don't win the court case. No point going through all this trouble if she's already going to be in my custody."

"Right. Since the court case is in exactly two weeks, if you lose, we'll plan to grab her two days after that. No fuck ups, okay? We can't afford any mistakes on this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know princess," he added, sarcastically, "You take care of McGarrett and everything will be fine."

"Oh, trust me, I will." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd you think? Review please! If you have any ideas for specific scenes let me know. Also, I said it last chapter too, but I got a request to do a Captain America/Iron Man fic with Dad!Tony, would anyone be inerested in that?


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know this chapter's pretty late. I've been packing for college and stuff. But, I just got my wisdom teeth out yesterday, so I'm going to be resting in bed for the next few days, which means I should have the next chapter up soon! Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter ((:

“So everything’s in order then?”

 

“Yes, Commander, everything is in order for your court date tomorrow. As long as Madison speaks how we practiced when on the stand tomorrow, I say you are most likely going to be her legal guardian.”

 

That was such a relief to hear. Madison and he had been at the lawyer’s office for the past five hours, prepping Madison for any and all questions the opposition might ask. He wanted to cover all the bases. It was times like these that he was grateful he found Alex. Alex wanted to double check on her testimony as well, making sure that the jury would express sympathy for everything she went through, despite Madison saying she didn’t need their sympathy, she just wanted to be understood.

 

“Okay, Madison, how do you feel?” Alex asked her, smiling in an encouraging manner.

 

“I think it’ll go well. I feel confident. At least I think I do,” she said, mumbling the last part.

 

“Great! Well, I’ll meet you two at the front steps of the court house at 8 am. Get some rest sweetheart, tomorrow’s going to be a long day,” Alex added with a smile.

 

“Thanks, Alex.” Madison and I shook his hand and walked out of the office.

 

“You okay, kiddo?” Steve wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her towards his side.

 

“Yeah, I’m just a little scared I guess.”

 

“Hey,” Steve said, looking down at her, “everything is going to be fine, okay? There’s no way in hell I’m letting him take you away from me, Mads. No way. We’ll win this. I’m sure of it, just have some faith.” He pressed a kiss on her forehead and continued to walk towards the truck.

 

“Yeah, okay dad, thank for making me feel better,” falsely spewing out, wanting to seem grateful, but still very nervous. Madison took a deep breathe. Tomorrow’s the last day. Just get past tomorrow and this is over for good.

 

Hopefully.

 

H

 

5

 

O

 

“Danny?” Steve called out, opening the front door of Danny’s apartment with Madison in tow.

 

“In the kitchen!” he heard Danny yell back.

 

“How’d it go?” Danny asked, giving Steve a peck on the lips and Madison a peck on her forehead. The father and daughter sat down at the table.

 

“It was okay. Alex said he was confident we’d win this so, let’s pray everything works out.” Steve reached over and squeezed her hand reassuringly, throwing her a smile.

 

“Where’s Gracie?” Madison asked just as Grace came barreling into the kitchen, giving Madison a tight hug.

 

“Hey Grace-face!” Madison lifted Grace into her lap and started tickling her. “Whatchya up to?”

 

“I’m painting in my room, want to come see?” Grace said excitedly.

 

“Of course I want to see!” Madison exclaimed, leading the two girls to run out of the kitchen.

 

“Hey, no running in the house!” Danny hollered, hearing a faint ‘Sorry, Danno’ in reply. Steve shook his head, chuckling. Those girls would be the death of them some day. He could already tell Madison adored Grace and Grace was always so excited to see Madison. They seemed to have a sisterly-type bond, despite the age gap between the two. It was refreshing to see that they got along so well.

 

“So Alex really thinks you’ve got a shot at winning this?” Danny had already grown very attached to Madison, treating her as if she was his own, and he didn’t want to see that dickhead take her away. She didn’t deserve to go through that, on top of everything else.

 

“Yeah, I think we have a good chance at winning this. I mean, Madison’s agreed to take the stand and I don’t think any jury will be able to hear her story, what she’s had to go through, and make her stay in his custody. She’s strong, I’m confident she’ll get through this.” Steve had the utmost faith in his daughter. She’d been through so much at the tender age of 14 and could tell how strong she was. There was no way she’d falter when on the stand.

 

“That’s good, babe, I’m happy to hear that. But, did you ever think that maybe Kyle has something up his sleeve? It’s hard to think a guy like him would back down easily from this.”

 

Danny had a point. The asshole came into his house for fuck’s sake, maybe there was something he was missing.

 

“Yeah, Danno, maybe you’re right. I’m going to look into it,” Steve said, face starting to frown.

 

“Hey babe, come on, don’t worry. I’m sure it’s nothing, I just think it’s smart to double check, you know? Make sure this guy doesn’t have some alternative plan.” Danny came and sat next to Steve, grabbing his hand across the table, and giving a comforting squeeze. “Everything’s going to be fine, sweetheart. We’re not going to lose her now.” Danny smiled at Steve.

 

Steve looked up at Danny, and smiled lightly. “Yeah, okay, thanks babe.” Steve leaned over and gave Danny a quick peck on the lips. But as he was leaning back, Danny grabbed his face again and brought their lips back together. Danny slipped his tongue into Steve’s mouth, eliciting a moan from Steve. Feeling spurred on, Danny straddled Steve’s lap, wrapping his hands around Steve’s neck, and continuing to assault his mouth.

 

Steve was getting just as into it, smoothing his hands over Danny’s perfect ass, and giving a firm squeeze, leading Danny to let out a breathy moan. “The g-girls…we should..we should…” Steve began to say, before Danny started kissing and sucking down his neck, before reaching his pulse point, and by then, Steve was gone. Steve reached down and grabbed Danny’s face and brought it back to his lips. The kiss became more heated, tongue’s dominating each other, trying to gain the upper hand. Growing impatient, Steve brought his hands under Danny’s ass and stood up, leading Danny to wrap his legs around Steve’s hips. Steve brought Danny to the kitchen counter and set him down, before starting to grind their hard on’s together.

 

Danny let out a soft moan, leading Steve to start sucking down Danny’s jaw, before reaching his ear lobe, and giving a soft bite, knowing that was one of Danny’s weak spots. Danny let out a whimper, pulling Steve closer to him. Steve brought his hands under Danny’s shirt and grabbed the hem, beginning to pull it off, when he heard footsteps running down the halls. Steve quickly pulled back, eyes widened, and adjusted his pants quickly, before looking at Danny and realizing the man was lost and didn’t know why Steve pulled away. Steve stood right in front of Danny, covering his little problem, when Grace and Madison ran in.

 

“Danno, can me and Madison go outside and play?”

 

Danny stammered, “Uh, y-yeah sure, monkey, just be careful okay?”

 

Grace grabbed Madison’s hand and began to run outside, calling out, “Okay, Danno, thanks!”

 

Knowing the girls were out of sight, Steve leaned into Danny, resting his face in his neck, and let out a deep breathe. “Well, that was close,” Steve muttered.

 

“Ya think?” Steve looked up to see an unimpressed look gracing Danny’s features.

 

“Hey, I’m not the one who decided to climb on top of you and practically molest you!”

 

“Molest you! Excuse me, Steven, I did not molest you…” Danny started, both continuing to argue back and forth while walking outside to sit with the girl’s.

 

H

 

5

 

O

 

Madison zipped up her dress, and looked in the mirror. She was wearing a black formal dress, with black heels, and a watch. She nervously started to fidget, wondering if she should change. Maybe this wasn’t professional enough, or maybe it was too professional, or were her shoes too high heely, should she change them?

 

A knock at her door startled her out of her thoughts. “Mads, can I come in?”

 

“Yeah, dad.”

 

Steve walked in, immediately sensing the distressing vibes coming from his daughter. He walked up to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing soothing circles into her back. “Everything’s going to be alright, kiddo. I promise. It’s going to be okay. I just need you to breathe with me, okay? Good, that’s good, deep breathes, just like that. You feel better?” Steve asked, looking down at her.

 

“Yeah,” taking one last deep breathe, “yeah, I’m okay now. Sorry, dad,” Madison said.

 

“Hey, don’t apologize Mads. You got nothing to be sorry for. You’re going to kick ass in that court room, okay? I know you will. And Danny, Chin, Kono, Aunt Mary, and I, we’re all going to be there for you. And, your mom, she’s always looking down on you. Just remember that.”

 

Madison smiled up at her dad, feeling her confidence come back to her. “Yeah, okay, thanks Dad. I love you,” she said, giving him a big hug. She could do this, she didn’t want to let her mom down.

 

Steve smiled into her hair. “I love you too sweetheart, so much.” They stayed like that for a few minutes before he pulled back. “Okay, you ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what'd you think?? Next chapter's going to be the court case!! Reviews are what keep me going ((: Also, I"ve decided to do the Stony fic with Dad!Tony, so look out for that if you like that ship!


End file.
